Lasting Moments
by godsofancientpast
Summary: Jaden has become the King of the Gentle Darkness, tasked with keeping the Light of Destruction at bay, as it has been for many years. However when events begin to move, the inexperienced creature is forced to flee. In the much wider world he is forced to team up with humans and spirits alike to turn the war around and prevent the destruction of their world. Jim x Jaden. AU.
1. Nowhere

**Another random fan fiction anyone? I know I should really stop making more, but I love this pairing and there's just not enough of it, so here we go. Also sticking with my general theme of writing, this is a darker story.**

* * *

 **Characters like Yubel, Jesse (and dark Jesse) as well as others get to pop up a lot. Also, Jaden's name is Haou though eventually he obviously changes it to Jaden to keep himself hidden. There's a reason for that, which will be explained as I go along.**

* * *

 **Also something to notice. I changed my writing style here a little to be a little more like Jaden/Haou's thought process. Then again, there is a huge three year gap between the event that drives the story, and the start of the story itself.**

* * *

 **So here's a story of Jim x Jaden. I couldn't help myself with this one. This is going to be the last new Fan fiction I start in a long while until others get finished.**

* * *

Chapter One: Nowhere

* * *

Jaden shuddered a little, pulling the jacket closer around him. Pain coursed through his right arm, only increasing his discomfort. He had to admit, even though it had been about three years, it was nearly impossible for him to live a normal human life. He hadn't been born human of course, something else entirely. He belonged to an ancient race of people said to be born from the darkness itself, though he obviously appeared to be male.

His kind had no real name, and they were rare. They had been first born in a time when life had yet to touch the world, known as the first living creatures on earth. They were born with powers of darkness, a gentle darkness that the entire world had spawned from. Thus they were known only as the Children of the Gentle Darkness.

Jaden however was more than just that. His powers, since his birth, had been much stronger than they probably should have been. Though they lived only as long as humans, his race was greatly love. This darkness of theirs wasn't evil, but good. In this Gentle Darkness the world had grown as it had been. It had protected the balance for many millions of years against the Light of Destruction, which was seeking to destroy the world and remake it. Of course, there was evil darkness and good light, but the Gentle Darkness and Light of Destruction had been fighting their ancient war for years.

Jaden's power though had gotten the young and inexperienced creature named the King of the Gentle Darkness, which was a heavy burden for the then thirteen year old creature. Before all of this, he had really only had two friends. One was Jesse, a creature known as a Demon Caller, and Yubel who was the demon that often took control of Jesse's body to allow him to use her powers.

The two of them had been his pillar of strength during his short reign. He had certainly tried his best to be a good ruler, and with the help of his two friends he had grown wiser. It seemed that his people loved him, but he couldn't exactly be sure. He hardly had any experience to gauge this against. However there was one thing that he knew with certainty.

This world could be unbearably cruel, as could the people in it.

Jaden couldn't really remember what had happened, but he had lost control of his powers. What he remembered after was that Jesse and Yubel were attacking him. They were terrified of him and angry. In fact, everyone had seemed terrified of him, and everyone had been running away from him. Jaden had no idea what had happened honestly. It had never happened before, but even he could see the damage he had done.

Everyone had run away from him, which had pretty much emptied the castle. The battle between the two sides had been locked away for thousands of years behind walls, and the two kingdoms had been fighting a never ending battle for that whole time. The outside world (as he had quickly found out) had nearly completely forgotten about it. However with Jaden alone and distressed, he hadn't noticed the approach of the second kingdom.

The rulers of both kingdoms had been absent for many years, and the line had gone on broken for a long time. However with Jaden's birth, that had been broken. The Light of Destruction on the other hand had a queen, a cruel woman named Siria. While the castle had been abandoned she had attacked him, placing the seal on his right arm which still hurt him badly. The seal had kept him from using his powers completely, making him as helpless as a human. Then she had destroyed the castle with him inside of it.

By some unknown luck, Jaden had managed to escape and flee. However with his powers sealed and the castle destroyed, the seal that had kept their war hidden within the two kingdoms from the outside world had been broken. Jaden had been running for his left for the last three years. He was sixteen now, and he had learned a great deal about things. And the war had followed after him into the outside world, causing panic.

Jaden knew that it was Siria had managed to make him lose control of his powers. He wasn't strong enough to face the older creature, and the Gentle Darkness had still been rather dormant inside of him. With this seal, he couldn't even tell if it was still there at all. It was her fault he had hurt people, but he couldn't help but blame himself. Why couldn't he have stopped her? Why had he hurt all those people? And why wasn't he strong enough to keep the war in check as it was meant to be?

Even he knew that the Gentle Darkness had sealed away the war within those walls so that the people of the outside world would no longer be suffering. Well now they were suffering again, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He was supposed to protect them, and he had only betrayed their trust as well. He was a coward, and he hated it, but he didn't know what else to do.

Jaden wasn't even his real name, but he couldn't bring himself to use the name Haou anymore. He had hurt so many people and been unable to protect them even after. He didn't doubt that they hated them, and sometimes he couldn't help but wish he was dead. It would probably be better for all of them after all. Who needed a useless King? Even with his powers, he was completely useless.

This wound too probably should have killed him, only it hadn't. His oddly good luck had held, and he wished it hadn't. He didn't want to ever have the chance of meeting the others again. He didn't want to have to see what they thought of him.

He stumbled in the darkness even though he could see perfectly well in the night time. His arm gave a violent throb, making him tumble to the ground onto his injured side. He just quietly whimpered and laid there a minute, feeling utterly spent. He had been running for three years, but he hadn't really been running with any goal in mind. What was he supposed to do after all? He just closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. He didn't have much more energy, seeing how the wound had been hurting him far more than before. Maybe he'd just lie here and not get up.

Unfortunately, Jaden's good luck continued to hold.

He opened his eyes and looked up, seeing a human boy no older than him approaching him. The boy was tall, and he was certainly very handsome. He had tan skin that hinted at a life he had once lived in a sunnier place. His hair was black and spiked a little to the sides, and his left eye was a dark blue-green color, and the other was covered in bandages. He was wearing jeans, brown boots, a white shirt with a brown vest over it and a brown hat.

Beside the stranger was a crocodile, and from what he could tell it was a female. She was a pretty creature, and had far better eyesight in the darkness than the boy did. She froze as she caught sight of his unmoving form on the ground. She was a bright green color, and her underbelly was white. Her eyes were mostly yellow, and they were glued to him.

The human child she seemed to be following around looked very nervous and had a flashlight in his hand, casting it to and fro in the darkness. He hadn't seen Jaden yet, and the boy couldn't help but hope that he didn't. However the crocodile came forward suddenly and went right up to him, looking down at his face. Jaden just blinked a little in surprise.

"Who's there?" the boy asked. "Wait, Shirley where did you go?"

The boy began casting his flashlight around him again to look for his strange companion. Shirley, the crocodile however, nosed his injured arm gently with her snout. Instantly as she touched the wound his arm hurt badly again. He yelped, making the surprised boy turn his flashlight in the direction of the sound. What he saw made him pause.

He looked human, but this boy knew by now that this didn't exactly mean anything. He was small, just slightly shorter than the average height for their age. He had curled up in a ball and was clutching at his right arm. He had short brown hair that was spiked a little at the back and had two longer strands hanging over his shoulders. The top of his hair was a lighter, almost burnt orange color than the darker bottom point. His eyes, when they opened for a second, were brown as well. He was oddly pale as well, as if he hadn't seen sunlight in years. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, black shoes and a red jacket over his shirt.

After everything that had happened in these last three years, this boy knew far better than to trust appearances alone. He'd left home in a rather bad way, and he hadn't seen his friends in all of that time. He hadn't survived this long by trusting everyone he'd come across. One of the few creatures he actually trusted was the crocodile named Shirley, which was the only reason he hadn't taken off running as quickly as he could.

Shirley again nudged Jaden's arm with her nose gently, giving him a comforting growl. She probably didn't have any idea what kind of creature she was looking at, however she knew that she liked Jaden. He wasn't a bad person, of that she was sure, though she might not have known how she knew. She continued to make the most comforting sound that she could, which finally prompted her strange ally to come see why it was she had taken such an interest in the boy.

He knelt down beside Jaden, who nearly instantly recoiled from him and tried to get up. He pretty much failed because the surprised teen just grabbed him before he could. Jaden shuddered again as he bumped his injured arm.

"Whoa calm down mate," the boy said in a thick accent. Then he seemed to pause and added: "I'm not going to hurt you, all right?"

Jaden didn't respond, far too confused to try to. Who was this person? What did they want? Either way he didn't have much strength left. Shirley again nudged Jaden's injured arm, making the boy look down towards it. He shifted his hold on Jaden so that he couldn't try to run away again, but he could still look at his arm. Jaden's head was now against the boy's chest as the stranger used one arm to secure Jaden's shoulders so he couldn't bolt. Jaden paused as he heard the boy's strong heartbeat so close to his head. He'd never heard a sound like that before.

Now that Jaden was relatively more still the boy used his other hand to pull the jacket away from the boy's arm. The shirt was a short sleeved one, and the boy wasn't dressed appropriately for how cold it would be getting quickly. Then again, neither was he, so he couldn't really judge that much. Shirley watched carefully as well as he slowly pulled the cloth away from the boy's arm, making him wince and yelp again. With one more tug he pulled it far enough away from his shoulder to get a look at the wound.

Shirley hissed at the sight of it, and the boy froze as well as he stared at it with wide eyes. They'd both seen many wounds like this one. It looked like a dark scar that spiraled all the way around the boy's arm, from his shoulder down to his wrist. They'd never seen one this big, not on a person who was still alive at least, and so they both couldn't help but be surprised at it. It was the same wound that were caused by those who used the power of the Light of Destruction, painful and deadly.

The boy glanced down at Jaden with wide eyes. He knew now that this person was certainly NOT human. No human could have survived a wound like that. He'd also come across several other kinds of creatures who had similar wounds and had been very quick to attack out of fear of others. This boy on the other hand had been so afraid he'd tried to run away from him, a human! The stranger bit his lip a little as he thought.

Jaden shuddered, both because of the cold and because of the pain. Shirley let out another growl and laid her chin on Jaden's knee, looking up at him as if sadly. Jaden then paused as he realized how silent the human boy was being. He didn't dare glance up at him. Every human he'd come across so far had panicked when they had seen the wound on his arm and realized he wasn't human. They had assumed he'd been with their enemies, sent to infiltrate them. Jaden didn't hate them for it, in fact he'd never hated anyone. He understood why, but it still hurt.

"You're not human," the boy said quietly. "are you?"

"I-I'm sorry," Jaden said, unable to keep himself from sounding terrified. "I-I need to go. Please let me go!"

The boy froze in utter surprise at the tone the boy used, at the fact that he looked away. He could feel the boy shivering in the cold, or maybe it was fear? He had no idea which one it was. He glanced down again at his friend Shirley, who still had her head on the boy's knee and was watching him carefully. He'd never seen her not try and bite someone (though she'd never bitten him) after he'd saved her nearly three years ago when he'd gotten separated from his friends and far from home. If she could trust the boy, then why couldn't he?

"Hey," he said gently. "I already said I'm not going to hurt you. You're hurt enough as it is. Listen, I don't know who you are, but I don't really think it's that important. If Shirley trusts you, then I do too."

Jaden turned to look over his shoulder at the boy, his eyes going wide. He was utterly surprised. No one had been so trusting of him in well...three years. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do. He met the boy's one uncovered eye though, which softened a little at him as the boy gave him as comforting a smile as he could manage. Jaden couldn't help but stare at him warily, disbelievingly. What if this was a trap.

"I know what you're thinking," the boy said, as if reading his mind. "but I'm not with the Army of Light. I'm actually just trying to get home."

"Why would you help me?" Jaden couldn't help but ask.

"Because you sound as lost and hurt as I am."

Jaden couldn't help but pause at this response. What did this boy mean by that? However before he could figure out what he thought about it, the boy turned his back to him and pulled him up onto his back. Jaden yelped and threw his arms around the boy's shoulders so he wouldn't fall nearly on instinct. This put his head over the boy's shoulder. Jaden paused as the boy stood and adjusted his hold on him. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He could feel the muscle his thin body hid under his clothing even now.

"Easy mate," the boy said. "Its better this way. You don't look like you're going to make it far by yourself. Just be quiet all right? I don't want to be found out here like this. You'll just get hurt more."

"O-Okay," Jaden said quietly.

The teen turned then and began making his way silently through the darkness, flipping off his flashlight and giving it to Shirley, who held it gently in her mouth. Jaden was silent as the boy made his way through the long grass carefully and slowly. He understood why he'd turned off his flashlight though. If there were any malicious creatures nearby they'd be attracted by the light. But that brought up yet another question to Jaden's mind: why had the boy come out in the first place when he had heard him stumbling around?

Jaden considered asking him. He was fluent in this language after all. His kind had an ability to quickly learn a language just from hearing it spoken, and after hearing it for three years he had grown really good at doing so. It was the same way, seeing how he had no parents, that he had learned to speak the language of the Kingdom of Darkness.

Now he knew the language of the outside world as well. He hadn't spoken that language in a long time, and it was yet another reason why he didn't want to be associated with his real name. Yubel had been the one to give him that name, a name that meant in their language "deliverance". He had certainly not been that.

However Jaden's mind was brought back to the present as the boy tripped on something and quietly cursed a little as he nearly dropped Jaden. The recovery made the boy shudder again, but he managed to stifle his yelp. He certainly didn't want to get the other boy in trouble, not now that he didn't have any of his powers to help protect him if he got hurt.

"Sorry mate," the boy said guiltily. "I can't really see."

"It's all right," Jaden said quietly, looking up again. There was something he could do now at least. "Take two steps to your right. There's a rock in front of you."

The boy paused, then did as Jaden had said. He passed the rock without incident and started walking again slowly. It was a lot of trust to put into a person he'd just met, but he didn't think he had anything to worry about him. Shirley had just trusted him unconditionally then and even touched him of her own free will.

Encouraged a little by this Jaden quietly began to guide the boy through the area until they left the labyrinth of rocks behind them. At that point, the clouds parted to let the moonlight come through, and the boy could see much better now in the light of the full moon. He turned and made the rest of the way through the field until he reached a small cave. Inside he sat Jaden down carefully and struggled a little to roll a bolder in front of the mouth of the cave. He then piled rocks up around the entrance as well until it looked caved in and abandoned.

He fumbled around in the darkness a bit until he found his flashlight in Shirley's mouth and then then lit a small lamp. With the light now filling the small cave he flipped the flashlight off and turned to Jaden. Jaden on the other hand was looking around. He appeared to have everything he needed in a rather large backpack. He was obviously really good at surviving out here as well, as evident by the measures he had taken to assure their safety tonight. Which again brought up the question: why would such a careful person let a stranger in with them?

"Thanks for that mate," the boy said gently, seeing how jumpy his strange new companion was. "It really helped a lot. The name's Jim Cook by the way. Mind if I know yours?"

Jaden turned to look at Jim, unsure if he should answer. How could he just trust Jim like this? How could Jim just trust him like this? Jaden jumped a little as he felt Shirley curl up behind his back. He looked down and noticed that she looked quite content with him being there and looked ready to doze back off and go to sleep.

"I can see you're still unsure," Jim said gently. "It's alright. I know it might sound kind of crazy, but I trust anyone Shirley does. She was being hurt by cruel people, and I saved her. She's been my friend ever since in this crazy world, and she's helped me a lot. You see, I left my home in a rather bad way...I parted terribly with my friends. I haven't seen them in over three years, and I can only hope they're all okay. But she's kept me going. So since she likes you, I know you can't be bad." Jaden turned to look at him with sad eyes, making Jim pause.

"You parted badly with your friends?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I did," Jim replied, sitting down in front of Jaden. "And I can see the same happened with you. Do you miss them?" Jaden looked away quietly.

"Yes," he said. "But I know they hate me. They have every right to! I failed so many people when they were counting on me...I'm useless and I can't even use my powers. I don't know why you wanted to help me. I'd rather just die."

"Don't you DARE say that," Jim snapped, making Jaden jump and look up. He was surprised by the sheer emotions he saw in the boy's eyes. "Not ever. Don't you understand? Your friends, your family, they're all in pain. They don't know if you're okay or not. I understand, I really do, but you can't give up. They need to see you okay, go it?" Jaden looked away, looking about ready to burst into tears at any moment.

"But all of this," he said quietly. "It's my fault. How could anyone ever forgive me for it?"

Jim blinked as he looked down at the boy. He looked so tiny, so innocent. He was so oddly beautiful, and he didn't think he could stand it if the boy started crying. Jim glanced down at Shirley, who seemed to be glaring at him accusingly. He didn't think she'd forgive him if he made the boy cry now. Besides, the poor thing was already hurt. Jim sighed.

"Hey look," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that, but it IS the truth. I know that there's a lot you feel like you can blame yourself for, but you don't have to, okay? Let's try again. Would you tell me your name?" Jaden paused and looked up at the boy, then back down.

"Jaden," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Jaden," Jim said with a small smile. He knew that most creatures didn't use last names, and it was basically just a human thing. "Well I honestly don't know what to do to help that wound of yours, so unfortunately you're just going to have to bear it a while longer. It is kind of dangerous though...what if the thing that attacked you is still around? How long have you had it?" Jaden looked away even farther.

"Three years," he replied quietly, a little confused as to why he felt like he could simply trust this boy. Jim deadpanned.

"THREE years?" he gasped. "You've had that painful wound for that long?" Jaden nodded, and Jim frowned sadly. "It must be terrible."

"I can deal with it for a while longer," the boy said quietly.

Jim silently looked at the boy for a long minute, watching him. He did know a few tricks (from helping others with the wounds) on how to make it hurt less. And he knew who he could go to that might be able to help the wound heal, though as drastic of a one, and as long as Jaden had walked around with it, it might take a long time to heal. Still though, he wanted to help the boy. Jaden and he had both had a very similar experience, even if they were different creatures, and the boy was far too cute for Jiim to just ignore.

Jim stood and walked over to his backpack, pulling out the large blanket. Then he returned to Jaden and sat down beside him. Shirley, realizing what he was doing, obligingly uncurled her body to allow him room. Jaden was confused and watched Jim as he sat beside him. Then to Jaden's obvious surprise he grabbed him and laid him down, making him blush furiously and yelp quietly.

Jim laid down next to him, laying his head on Shirley's back and then reaching over and turning Jaden's back so that it was now against his chest. Jaden was absolutely surprised and confused and for the second time tried to bolt away from Jim, but Jim held on and quietly shushed him. The tall human boy wrapped his arms around Jaden and just pulled him close, throwing the blanket over the two of them. Shirley curled up again around both boys.

"I know it's awkward," Jim said quietly. "but its the only thing I know to do to help it. Warmth helps the wound not hurt as much, and we can't exactly light a fire in here. You can just sleep here tonight. It'll help it not hurt as much."

"O-Okay," Jaden mumbled.

Jaden hadn't felt the warmth of another living creature in a long time, and he'd certainly never been held like this before. He continued to blush as Jim just held him. Jim didn't seem to notice thankfully, because Jaden was pretty sure he was a right red. However again Jaden became fascinated with the sound of the boy's beating heart, calm and never wavering. And Jim was right when he said that warmth helped the ache to go away. It didn't help much, but it was enough of a difference that Jaden, as exhausted as he was, began to doze off. It was warm in the cave and even warmer in Jim's arms. And before he'd realized it, he'd already fallen asleep.

Jim paused and looked down as he noticed Jaden relax. He wasn't surprised to see him asleep already. He wasn't even sure what type of creature Jaden was, but he was concerned that he'd had this wound for so long. Not only that, he couldn't use his powers. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd been targeted this way, or what he thought was his fault. But he suddenly felt an odd need to protect the tiny boy. He was so cute after all.

Before long Jim had fallen asleep as well, and Shirley glanced down at the two still boys. She hadn't really liked anyone other than Jim, who'd nearly died trying to help her. Maybe it was because Jaden carried a sadness that was a lot like Jim's own, that she had decided to trust him. Whatever the reason was though, she did like the boy, and it seemed that Jim did too. There was no way she was letting anything hurt either one of these boys, and she had the powerful fangs to guard them.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Chapter one was mostly a chapter explaining a lot of things from the past before the story actually starts. We'll see more of Jim and Jaden, and yes, eventually Jim will make it home to some very familiar faces.**

* * *

 **I hope you liked that first little taste of JimxJaden in this story. And don't forget to leave a review below if you'd like to. I do enjoy reading them. This will be the last new story I'll be starting in a while until others get finished.**


	2. Somewhere

**Here we go with chapter two. This chapter also has a bit of explaining about Jim's past (instead of Jaden's), but there was a three year time skip between the start of the story and the event that made the plot of this story possible. That's why all this information was needed.**

* * *

 **The next chapter will probably be more plot than background information, seeing how I've pretty much explained everything to catch you guys up at this point. There's of course some more Jim x Jaden scenes in this chapter (you're welcome fan girls/boys). Soon too we'll be meeting some familiar faces and making our way through this crazy world.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Somewhere

* * *

Jim was awoken by the sound of Shirley's gentle growling. He blinked a little, seeing enough sunlight coming in through the cracks between the rocks to allow light into the cave. It wasn't a lot, but his eyes were already adjusted well to the light. He knew he'd have to start moving soon. It'd taken him three years to get to this point. He was nearly home, and he really did want to get home as quickly as he could. He wouldn't be happy until he found out what had happened to all of his friends. He had to try his best to make it up to them if he could.

His attention was soon brought down to the tiny creature curled up against his chest. Jim couldn't help but feel a light blush creeping up onto his face as he noticed that Jaden had turned at some point in his sleep, putting his injured arm against his chest. The boy had yet to stir, but he did seem to be sleeping soundly and was obviously faring a lot better than he had been. Jim knew that he'd have to leave soon, but he was conflicted suddenly as he looked down at that adorable face.

Where was Jaden from? Even if he was blaming himself for something...with a wound like that he didn't doubt that his friends thought he was dead. He knew how much that hurt, and he knew that the boy needed to go home as much as he did. And hurt like that, he wasn't going to get far? Jim wasn't the kind of person anymore to ignore someone who needed help, not when he knew that they weren't going to hurt him. If he had to completely turn around to help Jaden get home he would.

For a while, Jim couldn't bring himself to move, afraid of waking Jaden. The poor boy needed all the rest he could get, and Jim didn't doubt that he hadn't been resting well at all with that painful wound. Shirley gave him a reassuring growl though, and Jim smiled a little to himself.

He wondered what his friends would think of the new him. Even then Jim had been wary of people, all because of a strange power he had, which he kept hidden carefully behind the bandages on his face. He'd made a few friends, and they had been very good ones. However he'd kept his power a secret because he'd only ever been hated for it, which is how he had ended up here in the first place. It was his own fault really, but it had still hurt.

In order to protect his friends against the spirit who had gone on a rampage, he'd been forced to reveal his eye. They of course hadn't understood and hadn't known what to make of it. They'd been scared and acted accordingly, acting angrily and accusing him of betraying him. This had hurt him badly, and they'd all said things they never meant. Jim had once again run away from his problems, leaving for the countryside without looking back. That had been about three months before all of this madness had started.

He'd been angry at first, unwilling to accept. He felt betrayed by the friends he had dared to make. But he'd quickly become lonely, and Jim realized for the first time that he was terrified of being alone. Maybe it was this that had driven him to save Shirley, to tame her and call her his friend. But she was the one who had probably saved him. Shirley didn't have the ability to speak, but she was highly intelligent. She'd protected him several times, because he was terrified to reveal his eye powers to others and face the same rejection as always.

More than that though, she had always been there for him. She had a personality all her own, and it made Jim realize over time how much he really did miss his friends. He couldn't help but agonize over the thought of what could have happened, that they could have parted terribly and never be able to make it up to each other. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing them again. Shirley had not questioned his powers when she had seen it, not really. And he realized that if creature like her could understand, that his friends, who he knew inside and out, would have understood as well given enough time.

But after three years he wasn't sure if any of them had survived, and he knew that any of them who had survived would have given up all hope of ever seeing him again. Especially because they knew he wouldn't use his powers, not even to save his own life, if he felt there was no need to. They probably expected that he was dead somewhere, that they would never see him again. He knew that crushing reality all too well, and it had driven his will to live. That's also why he understood Jaden's pain, and why he wanted to help him no matter what.

Shirley again gave him a reassuring sort of growl, and Jim smiled to her. Slowly he sat up and laid Jaden back down, wrapping the blanket tighter around his injured arm to keep it as warm as he could. The boy stirred a little but didn't wake up. Shirley curled her long body around Jaden again and the boy seemed to get comfortable again and continued to sleep. Seeing he was all right for now, and knowing that being next to Shirley's jaws was the safest place for the boy, he stood and turned his attention instead of preparing to journey out again.

He quickly packed up his backpack, knowing that they'd have to stop somewhere soon and get some more supplies. This wasn't going to last two people very long, and he didn't really want to give anything to Jaden. He didn't want to push the boy much more, and he was honestly surprised he hadn't already been pushed past his breaking point by that wound. Jim expertly packed away the supplies except for the blanket that Jaden was still tucked into, and then he turned instead to the cave mouth itself.

He paused and knelt down beside it, listening carefully for any sounds from outside. He was still and hardly seemed to breathe as he waited for any signs that it was too dangerous to leave. Jim couldn't even hear the slightest rustlings of an animal passing by, but he didn't want to chance it. When nothing happened for a good ten minutes, then he deemed it good enough and began to carefully move the rocks away from the entrance again.

He moved each one carefully and quietly so that they wouldn't attract any undo attention. Slowly he cleared the entrance again and peered out, blinking in the sunlight. The morning air was already crisp, and the wind was whispering of the bitter winter that was beginning to creep up on them. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he chanced to step out just a little to cast the area a careful peek.

Shirley was silent, but he could feel she was watching him carefully, ready to leap forward to protect the two boys she had decided to protect. This was probably one of the most dangerous things Jim could have done at this point, not sure if there were members of the Army of Light around or not. However, with Jaden injured like he was, he'd rather not take the chance. They would need to move pretty quickly or they would be found. Jim didn't doubt that it would be no trouble for a member of that army to murder a human, a crocodile, and an injured (though unknown) creature.

Jim was silent as he looked around, though with his other eye bandaged he had to turn his head pretty far just to get a good look around. He was used to it by now, and hardly even thought about it. His hearing was better on that side as well since he hardly ever unbandaged or opened that eye. He didn't want to take any chances.

It was about mid-morning, and the sun was already blazing brightly. The sky was a crisp blue and there were no clouds to block the sky from view, making the sunlight even harsher. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light as he silently cast the area a critical glance. After a good amount of time though he saw nothing. Slowly he retreated back into the cave, reaching over and gently nudging Jaden's uninjured shoulder to rouse the boy.

It didn't take much. Jaden let out a quiet groan of pain against the slight pressure on his injured arm, and his eyes opened. He blinked a little in the morning sunlight, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light outside of the cave. Jim gave him a patient smile as the boy sat up, and Jim took the blanket and folded it up, stashing it away in his bag again. Shirley slipped just outside to have a look for herself. Jim knew her eyes were better than his, and if she was unsure of anything she would not be letting either of them leave that cave. She was rather a lot like an over protective mother.

Jaden looked up at Jim again, not quite sure he believed what was going on. It seemed all too strange to be true. Jim however just gave him that same gentle and encouraging smile as he had before. Jim sat down beside Jaden and looked over at him. Jaden quickly looked away, wincing a little against the pain in his arm. He laid his hand on it instinctively, and Jim didn't miss it.

"Is it hurting you badly?" Jim asked. Jaden blushed a little.

"N-No," he replied. "It's not bad." Jim frowned a little.

"We're going to have to go soon," he said. "Are you going to be okay? I can't carry this bag and you."

"I-I'll be fine," Jaden protested. "R-Really I will be. I don't want to trouble you anymore-"

"You're not any trouble," Jim replied before he thought about it.

Jaden turned his head away quietly. Jim wasn't sure what he was going to do with him. It was like he was terrified of going near people at all. He supposed though that there was probably a good reason for that, and he certainly didn't want to push the boy for any information right now. He reached over instead and laid a hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder, making Jaden look at him again with those wide and adorable eyes.

"You're coming with me," Jim said in a voice Jaden had heard Jesse use before, one that left no room for argument. "I'm not leaving a defenseless kid like you to wander around out here. That's way too dangerous."

Jaden just stared at Jim for a long moment, but it was obvious that he was completely serious about this. Jaden was suddenly forcibly reminded of Yubel and Jesse. He missed them terribly, and after that last attack by Siria, he wasn't sure if they were alive or dead. He sadly looked down as he thought of them, and the memory broke his resistance.

"All right," he said quietly. Jim watched him silently a moment.

"Do you want to go home?" Jim asked quietly, much to Jaden's surprise.

"Yes," Jaden replied. Jim again was silent for a moment.

"Listen," he said. "I want to get home, but I want to help you out too. Besides, you're way too hurt to make it on your own. If you want to go home, I'll take you back, even if it means that I have to turn completely around to do it. I'm serious."

"But I thought you wanted to go home," Jaden gasped. Jim smiled.

"I do," he replied. "But I can see you have the same pain that I do, the same loneliness. I'm not the kind of person to just ignore someone in need, not anymore. Maybe I do want to get home, but what kind of man would I be if I just continued to run and ignore others?"

Jaden blinked as he looked at Jim. What strong beliefs he had! Jaden couldn't help but be a little impressed by it. Jim certainly was a good person, but he supposed that someone who would have risked their life to save a crocodile like Shirley would have to be. Jaden smiled sadly. He really was touched by the offer, but he could never accept it. He could never hurt anyone else more because of his selfishness, especially not a person like Jim.

"Thanks for the offer," Jaden said quietly. "But I can't go back home. I'd have to go right through the Army of Light to get there. I don't come from around here...I'd never make it even if I did have all of my powers."

"I see," Jim said sadly. How horrible it must have been for the boy to say that. He understood why it was not an option, but he didn't want to leave the boy alone. He knew the pain of that all too well. "Well in that case you don't have a choice. You'll be coming to my home with me Jaden. At least then you'll get a chance to rest up so you CAN return one day, even if I have to walk through the Army of Light with you."

Jaden's eyes widened again with those words. Jim was completely serious, and there wasn't any fear on his face as he smiled at the Child of the Gentle Darkness. Jaden hadn't met a person like him in a long time. Most people were so distrustful and spiteful that they attacked on sight and spared no mercy. The world had become a cruel place. But Jim knew who he could trust and so he wasn't afraid to offer such things to him. He certainly was a good person.

Tears started rolling down Jaden's face before he could stop them. Jim jumped a little when he saw the tears, unsure what to do. He couldn't stand to see the tears rolling down such a beautiful face, but he understood too why the boy was crying. Jim reached over and pulled the boy into an embrace against his chest. Jaden just (for the second time that day) buried his face into the human's chest, and this time he cried a little quietly.

"Thank you," he said quietly when the tears subsided.

"Come on mate," Jim said with a small smile. "We need to go now, and hope we don't run into anyone."

Jaden nodded quietly as Jim stood and held out his hand to him. Jaden took it and let the boy pull him to his feet, though he did shudder a little against the pain. Jaden frowned as he looked around the cave. He didn't want to just follow Jim around and expect him to do everything for him. He wanted to help. He turned to the boy.

"Do you need me to carry anything?" he asked quietly. Jim just smiled and reached over, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I've got it mate," he replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to hurt your arm anymore. Thanks though."

"I don't want to be a burden," Jaden said. "I want to help."

Jim paused, his hand still on the creature's head. Again he could see those sad orbs staring at the ground. Jim smiled a little sadly at him. He hardly knew anything about him, yet he was driven to help him. Maybe it was because, when he saw those eyes, he saw himself in him. Jaden was a long way from home with no way of getting back, and he just seemed so lost. Jim got the feeling that Jaden was as lonely as he was, actually probably more. Jim had Shirley for company, but Jaden hadn't had anyone for three years.

Jim knew that loneliness. He knew that pain and fear. He knew what Jaden was going through probably a lot more than he realized. But there was another reason he couldn't leave the boy. Jaden just seemed far too innocent. Even living in this world gone crazy, he could still be easily hurt. Jim didn't think he could stand to just walk away from someone like that. And the boy was still plagued with guilt. Jim was more determined than ever to help him.

"Listen," he said. "You've helped me a lot more than you realize. I've been alone for a long time, even though I have had Shirley with me. It's great to finally have someone to talk with when I know they're not going to tear me apart. So if you just keep doing that, you'll be a lot of help. Once your arm's healed up more mate, then we'll worry about letting you carry more things. For now we just can't push it though. That okay with you?"

"Yeah," Jaden said, giving him a small smile in return.

Jim could tell that Jaden probably didn't understand what he meant by that, but he understood that Jim really did believe he was helping him. Besides, the promise that he could help when he was better had seemed to cheer him up a little. Jim ruffled the boy's hair again with his hand, smiling at him wider. He knew that it wasn't just the fact that Jaden reminded him of himself that made him want to protect him. It was also because he WAS so innocent. Even after everything that had happened, after the fear he'd been forced to learn, Jaden could still trust.

He had no reason to believe Jim when he said he wanted to help him. He had no idea of knowing if his word was true or not. Yet he'd accepted Jim's words with a smile and agreed to follow him. That kind of person was extremely rare in the world, the kind that could just smile and make everyone else smile. Yes, sometimes sadness would touch his face, but right now Jaden's smile was genuine. Jim had almost forgotten how comforting that could be, just to see someone who could still smile and be happy in a world gone to hell. Jim knew that he had to protect that smile.

Jim stepped away from Jaden, letting his hand fall away from the boy's head. Jaden watched him walk away, reaching up for an instant and laying his own hand where Jim's had been. He could hardly remember the last time someone had done that. It had been Jesse, who had smiled and laughed, ruffling his hair and telling him that he had been doing a good job. It was comforting, to remember that touch, to remember the good times instead of the bad. When he was with Jim, he didn't feel so sad. He could remember what it was like to smile.

Jaden smiled a little to himself as his hand fell down to his side again. He looked up at Jim, who was now standing by Shirley at the door and casting the area one final glance to make sure that there were no enemies in sight. Jim turned to look back at Jaden, pausing when he saw that smile again. He smiled back and motioned him forward. Carefully Jaden stepped forward until he was level with Jim and Shirley. At last the crocodile seemed to growl and be satisfied. At the sound, Jim knelt down, and Shirley went behind Jaden's legs over to Jim. She crawled up onto his back, over the backpack, and held on with her strong claws. Jaden blinked as Jim stood, slipping some straps over Shirley so she could have the option to relax a little as well. Jaden had never seen such an odd sight.

Jim looked up and noticed Jaden's peculiar expression, and he gave him another smile. Shirley turned just a little and poked her nose over to Jaden as far as it would go, prompting the boy to reach out and pat her nose, blinking a little in surprise. She gave the boy a gentle growl as she settled down on Jim's back once again.

"This probably looks ridiculous," Jim laughed. "but it's easier on Shirley when I have to walk a long time. Don't worry, I'm used to it. She's not that heavy."

Jaden just continued to pat Shirley's nose, and she made a contented noise at him while he did so. He supposed that it did make sense. They were obviously very good friends, and unlike most humans, spirits like Jaden understood that animals had souls and were very intelligent. Though most humans would have said that a friendship between the boy and the crocodile should have been impossible, Jaden knew that true friends drew each other, and weren't restricted by such petty things as race or species.

"You ready Jaden?" Jim asked. "We'll probably have to be walking for a long time."

"I'm ready," Jaden replied with a smile.

Jim nodded and stepped out into the daylight, glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Jaden was following. When he was sure he was, the smile fell from his face. He had a lot of things to worry about right now, and he couldn't let himself get distracted. Not only did he have to worry about himself and Shirley now, but also Jaden. There was a lot more riding on his shoulders than just the weight of the backpack and crocodile on his back. Jim carefully picked out a path through the tall grass with Jaden close behind.

This was probably going to be one of the hardest things he'd done. He'd felt much the same way when he had realized he was responsible for Shirley's safety. Now he was responsible for Jaden's as well, and he didn't want to betray the trust the boy was showing to him. He got the feeling the poor boy had been hurt far enough, even beyond the wound on his arm.

* * *

 **So that was chapter two. Mostly again, just back story explanation. It was needed though, since Jim and Jaden are pretty much the main characters in this story. I needed to explain what happened to Jaden, and what had happened to Jim to make all of this make more sense to all of you.**

* * *

 **Either way, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below if you'd like.**


	3. Mad World

**Here's chapter three. This one takes place a little farther along in the day than we had been before. This chapter will have more actual plot than the first two did, and we'll meet a character that Jim remembers from his home.**

* * *

 **Things are going to get a more interesting from here on out, especially with the introduction of some characters later on that you all know from the Anime and might not have expected to see turn up this way in this story. They'll be coming in later though.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Mad World

* * *

They had entered into a forest during their travels, and the sun had reached the noon point above them in the sky. The forest had obviously once been used a lot, and a path was still cut clearly through the undergrowth wide enough for cars to go over. Cars weren't really used anymore, and by this time most of them were destroyed beyond recognition. Because of that, this road wasn't often used, which is why Jim had chosen it. Plants were beginning to grow up on the road and choke out what little path there had been.

Jim heard Shirley give out a worried growl from behind his head and paused, unsure what the sound was for. It was the kind of sound that she only used whenever he got hurt. He couldn't see where she was looking since her head was on the right side of his head where the bandages were, but he could tell that she wasn't really happy about something she was seeing.

Jim realized that they needed to stop though when he saw Jaden stumble. He knew that Jaden wasn't human, and he should have had much more stamina and strength than Jim did. However when he turned in surprise as he noticed Jaden nearly fall, he had been shocked to see the look of pain across Jaden's face.

He hadn't made a single sound to alert Jim to the fact that he had been in any pain. The boy had obviously been forced to endure a lot silently, and he did so well. Even so, Jim knew he had to keep a much better eye on Jaden now, especially if he wasn't going to let him know when he was hurt himself. Jim reached out and carefully steadied Jaden on his feet.

"Jaden are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

"I-I'm fine," Jaden obviously lied. "It's not bad."

"I can see it is," Jim sighed. "Come on, we'll be all right to stop here for a while so you can rest."

Jaden tried to protest, but he soon realized that he couldn't. Jim wouldn't take no for an answer and had quickly grabbed Jaden's uninjured wrist and tugged him after him. Jim carefully left the path to make sure that they had less of a chance of being seen. They'd seen one or two people on their way in, and they had bolted as quickly as they could from their sight.

Jim had pretty much done the same, keeping Jaden moving for several hours. Now he just felt bad that he'd obviously pushed the boy too far. Jim wasn't sure how Jaden had traveled for these last few years, but he was sure that he couldn't take the chance that Jaden would get even more sick or hurt from his moving. Yes it was an inconvenience, and it was a lot harder to move with Jaden dragging behind him. But Jim refused to leave the boy behind. He was going to protect him.

Deeper in the trees he found a small overturned log. It was beginning to rot away a little into the forest floor, but it was still sturdy and the wood was strong. The trees around them were still thick and offered them the concealment they needed. Besides, glancing back at Jaden, he could tell that he wasn't going to make it much farther.

He brought Jaden over to the log, and the boy gratefully sank down onto it. Jim sat down on the ground next to him, taking off his backpack and letting Shirley rest on the ground for a while as well. She curled up under Jaden's feet, watching both boys carefully.

"Why didn't you tell me it was getting that bad?" Jim asked, looking up at Jaden with his one uncovered eye. Jaden looked down at his hands.

"I didn't want to be a burden," he said, nearly whispering it. Jim let out a tired sounding sigh.

"You're not a burden Jaden," he replied, sounding both disappointed and worried. "I already told you that. You're already hurt enough. If its too much for you then tell me and we'll find a place to stop. That's all there is to it. There's no need for you to kill yourself so I can get home faster. Hell, I've seen wounds a quarter that size kill very strong spirits. It's a miracle you're even alive, so don't go killing yourself now. Got it?"

"Yeah," Jaden replied quietly.

Jim looked up in surprise at the reply, watching Jaden's sad face carefully. Jaden hadn't said anything because he didn't want to have to continue to rely on Jim for everything. He still felt utterly useless. He'd always needed the help of others. He'd needed Jesse, Yubel, his guards, so many people. And now he could hardly do anything without Jim. He knew that Jim was sacrificing a lot for him, and he didn't want him to sacrifice even more.

Jaden was supposed to be the one to help others. He was supposed to be the one who protected people. And yet no matter what he did, he always ended up being the one needing saving. He'd always been the one needing protecting. He wasn't even sure that if the seal ever did come off, if he'd have the strength to help anyone defeat Siria. He'd probably just be as useless then as he was now. He didn't understand why Jim continued to seem so worried. Why should anyone care what happened to him, when he couldn't even do what he needed to?

"Hey," Jim said quietly. "What's wrong?" Jaden was silent for a long while.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked. "Being so kind?"

"Why?" Jiim asked in surprise. "Maybe its because I'm tired of being unkind, like I used to be."

"I don't understand though," Jaden said quietly. "Why do people keep being kind to me. I've never been able to do anything on my own. I've always needed others...Even right now. I need you to help me. I'm way weaker than I should be, even weaker than a human." Jim laid his hand on Jaden's knee, taking no offense at this. He could see the boy was deeply troubled. Besides it was the truth. Humans were weak.

"Jaden," Jim said. "People help you because they like you and love you. They wouldn't do it if they didn't. No matter how weak you feel, how useless you think you are, or how much you have to depend on others, you're always important to someone. Jaden you can't keep beating yourself up over things that you can't control. You didn't choose to have your powers sealed. You didn't choose to get this wound, but you still did. And that's why I help you. That's why I'm so kind. Because I can see what you obviously can't see in yourself. And that's a friend worth fighting for."

Jaden looked up again, surprised at Jim's reply. However Jim just smiled at him again. Jaden found that as he looked into the boy's eye, he could just trust him. Jim had survived a lot on his own, and he knew what it was like to be alone like that. Jaden wasn't entirely sure he believed what Jim was saying. Everyone had seemed to hate him, and when he hadn't been able to protect them he didn't think they ever would be able to forgive him. How could he just forget like that?

But either way, Jim's words had touched him deeply. The fact that Jim could still manage to see something in him that deserved to be protected was something Jaden wasn't sure could ever happen. Then again, Jim was probably the strangest human he had ever met. He seemed far more connected to the spirits and souls around him. He had befriended Shirley and was determined to help him. Jaden managed to give him a small smile, though he couldn't keep the pain off of his face.

"Thank you," Jaden said quietly. "For calling me a friend." Jim just smiled and reached up, ruffling Jaden's hair again.

"Well you are my friend mate," he said. "Why wouldn't I call you that?"

Jaden's face seemed aglow with a gentle and trusting smile, and it took Jim's breath away. It was such a beautiful, genuine smile. With the way the world had become, he was nearly sure that kind of thing had died away. To see it on anyone's face just uplifted his spirits in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't help but smile back. Jaden was just one of those people who were so gentle and kind you had to love him. And that's why Jim refused to believe that anyone hated Jaden. He knew for a fact that a lot of people were in a lot of pain thinking they'd never see him again.

Jim leaned back against the log that Jaden was sitting on, letting his back rest against the bark. He looked out at the surrounding forest, unable to help but shiver a little in the cold. He knew that winter was coming fast, and with a wound like Jaden's that didn't do so well in the cold, he had a new worry. His face darkened again as he tried to think of a solution. It was going to be hard, but then again, he needed to find a way to keep Shirley warm too. She was cold blooded after all. Jim sighed and closed his left eye.

Jaden turned his head to look down at Jim. He was frowning a little now, obviously thinking hard about something. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say. Should he try and get his attention and ask him what was wrong? He was always asking him what was wrong, but did he dare do the same? He wasn't even entirely sure what Jim really thought of him. Jaden paused a moment, wondering if he should reach out and try and talk to him.

Shirley's sudden growl made Jaden jump and look up. Jim's eye quickly opened as well as he leaped up, looking around quickly. Jaden's eyes followed Shirley's line of sight and quickly spotted the problem. It was two humans, not much older than Jim and Jaden were. However he could tell that they were heavily armed. Jaden stood quickly as well, laying a hand on Jim's arm nervously. Jim glanced back at the boy then in the direction he was looking. He also quickly spotted the two young men, both carrying guns.

Jaden and Shirley both had much better eyes than Jim had, and especially because Jim only had one eye to look through. Jim bristled a little a stepped in front of Jaden, but there was little else he could do as the two saw the two of them. The two armed young men paused as they looked at the two of them, obviously trying to size up their options.

Self assured they began walking towards the two of them, pointing their guns at them to discourage them from trying to run. Jim snarled at them as they came closer but both he and Jaden had taken the hint. The two strangers however didn't notice Shirley slipping silently into the bushes. Jim and Jaden didn't doubt that her intent was to do damage.

The two young men quickly crossed the space between them, pointing their guns at their chests the whole time. Jim realized that these weren't the kind of people he had wanted to run into with an injured friend so near. They were those that had armed themselves and preformed lawless tasks simply because they could, and there was no one powerful or respected enough to keep the law in tact. They were the kinds of people who acted tough and preyed on those they felt they could, just because it was fun to them. He hated their kind most of all, and he continued to snarl at them.

As they drew close the two young men just chuckled at each other as they looked at Jaden, gripping tightly at Jim's shirt sleeve and staring at the two with wide eyes. They paused a little at the snarl on Jim's face, but with their guns they were completely unafraid of the two and it just made them laugh more. They pointed their guns again at the two, and Jim stepped in front of Jaden farther. They seemed to find this funny.

"Aw did we interrupt the two of you?" one asked. "So sorry. We'll just be needing all of your valuables."

"Yeah," the second said, eying Jim. "You don't want to see a few holes in his pretty face do you hot shot? You'd better start handing things over quick."

Jim just bristled more. He certainly didn't want them to hurt Jaden, but he couldn't just hand over their supplies. If he did then he doubted they'd last a week. He knew how to forage, but so close to winter it'd be far too hard to find enough food for one person and a crocodile, let alone two. He wondered for a moment, for the first time in a long time, if he should reveal his eye and use it's cursed power to help them get out of this situation. He wasn't sure how Jaden would react, but he certainly didn't want to just give up.

Jaden on the other hand just silently trembled, both in pain and fear. He wanted to help, but in this state he was helpless and no help at all. He didn't want Jim to get hurt trying to help him. He doubted Jim would just step aside and let them hurt him. He just wasn't that kind of person. His grip tightened on Jim's shirt sleeve tighter, and he could tell by the pause that Jim had noticed.

The two armed strangers seemed to get angry with Jim's lack of response, and they snarled. The closest, the first who had spoken, raised his gun and rested the barrel of the gun on Jim's collar bone. Jim's eyes narrowed as he watched the young man snarl back at him. The second also pointed his gun at Jim, at Jaden's eyes went wide as he wondered what he should do.

"I'm getting real sick of this attitude of yours," the first said threateningly. "Do you want to die punk?"

"Hey you," the second said, now looking at Jaden. "Start handing stuff over, unless you want to see your little friend here dead."

Jaden paused a moment, wondering if he should just start handing things over or not. Jim obviously didn't want to, but he didn't want to see Jim die. However before he could decide what he wanted to do a dark green shape leaped straight up out of the grass. A loud snap sounded, along with the crunching of metal, and the first boy jumped back with a terrified yelp. Shirley now had his gun in her teeth and snapped it in half for good measure, growling lowly at the two boys. She looked absolutely furious, and she was obviously having none of that.

 _No one_ threatened Shirley's boys.

The second young man quickly leaped back, obviously unnerved and not nearly so brave with his friend disarmed. He pointed the gun at Shirley nervously, seeing the much bigger threat now. Jim tensed to leap forward to help her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her either. However the two young men paled and took several steps back, making Jim and Jaden both pause.

"Truly," a deep voice said from behind them. "it saddens me to see such young humans resorting to such violence. However I will NOT allow you to harm these two boys."

Jim turned his head to look over his shoulder, absolutely surprised. Who would have just butted into a situation like this? His question was answered nearly instantly by the sight of someone oddly familiar to him. He was a spirit, a tall creature with darker skin, long black hair and brown eyes. He was well muscled and wore armor that covered only part of his chest, his shoulders, and part of his legs. It looked far more like early age armor, but his kind, spirits known as Total Defense Shoguns, were very traditional like creatures. He carried a large shield and two claymores.

Upon seeing Jim's face the spirit seemed to pause, and then he gave him a reassuring smile. Jim could only blink a little at him. He'd never thought he'd meet someone from his old home soon. This spirit had been one of the few who had lived in the village, helping to protect the people there and living life as normally as possible. It was rare back then for spirits to live near people, mostly because people tended to fear them or felt inferior in their presence. Now though with the Army of Light on the move and the Army of Darkness struggling to hold them as far back as they were, spirits were much more welcome than before. They had both lived together in Lidar Village.

"Burgundy?" Jim asked in surprise. The spirit just chuckled a little.

"I thought it was you Jim," he said. "You looked familiar. And I don't know anyone else quite so rash."

The two young men, now outnumbered uncomfortably and unable to fight a creature like Burgundy, began to back away. They hadn't been aware that a spirit that was so comfortable with the human was near, though in fairness, Jim hadn't either. Burgundy looked up at the two instead with severe eyes. All gentleness had left his gaze as he glared at the two. He was ready to draw his sword, and they knew they weren't going to like it. And they weren't getting any closer with that crocodile in the way hissing at them.

"Leave," he growled. "I won't warn you again. If I see you causing trouble anymore, I will personally make sure it _never_ happens again."

The two boys quickly took the warning to heart and ran away as quickly as they could go. Shirley continued to hiss after them for a long moment, dropping the gun and opening her mouth threateningly to show all of her fangs. Jaden let out a tired sigh and quickly sat down again. Jim worriedly turned his eyes to him again, and Burgundy watched the young spirit closely as well, surprised at seeing him and the crocodile so near Jim.

"Burgundy," Jim at last said. "it's good to see you. But why are you here?" Burgundy turned his eyes to Jim and gave him a small smile.

"Perhaps we were a bit hasty in our judgment of you, myself included," he explained. "After all of this started there were several of us who went out to search for you, but we couldn't find you. After two years most of us gave up. If I'm honest, I'd almost given up hope as well. I'm glad I decided to leave last week though."

"You sent out search parties?" Jim asked, both amused and surprised.

"You're our friend Jim," the spirit replied. "We were determined to bring you home safely if we could. Jim, even if you do have these strange powers, we want you to come back home. No one is scared of you anymore." Jim paused, seeing that Burgundy was both determined to desperate to bring him back home. He smiled a little.

"I know," he said. "I was probably a jerk to assume that everyone hated me. That's all I remembered happening. But after all of this started I realized how wrong I had been. I've been trying to make it back home for three years now."

"You have?" Burgundy asked, seeming surprised.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "I really have mate. But I ran into some distractions along the way." As Jim said this, Shirley growled at Jim, and the boy knelt again. She crawled back up onto his back and hissed her displeasure at Burgundy. Jim patted her nose, ignoring her fangs. "I met Shirley here, who's been a good friend of mine for a while now. Then here recently I met Jaden here. I couldn't just leave him alone, not hurt like he is."

Burgundy blinked at Jim, surprised at the change in him. But he was also desperately worried for his younger friend. He turned his eyes to Jaden, and Jaden couldn't hide from his eyes. He could tell that he was a spirit, though he had never seen one like him. Jaden quickly looked away, knowing that he probably wasn't going to like him.

"And what are you?" he asked with a low growl. "For all we know you could be a spy, or an enemy. Have you even attempted to tell anything about yourself to Jim?"

"Burgundy," Jim said gently, coming to Jaden's rescue. "I don't think it's smart. He's hiding it for a reason, and I can't blame him. I don't know why he's been targeted this way, but he's not any danger to anyone like this."

"What do you mean?" Burgundy asked, obviously confused and not really trusting Jaden at all. Jim just stepped past Burgundy over to Jaden.

"We need to see your arm," he said gently. "Do you think you can manage that?"

"Yeah," Jaden said quietly.

Jim nodded and reached over, gently peeling the jacket away from his injured arm. Jaden bit his lip to keep from crying out as it throbbed mercilessly. The cold air that slapped it didn't help at all either. He shuddered but didn't try to pull away as Jim managed to finally pull the cloth completely off his right shoulder. Burgundy couldn't see the wound yet, but Jim pushed the sleeve up on his shirt as well so that it was clearly visible there too. He frowned as he noticed that the wound was bigger than he thought, continuing across his collar bone.

Jim stepped back, allowing Burgundy to see the wound now. Even the seasoned warrior spirit felt himself blanch in shock at what he saw. He had of course, seen many wounds like this. Some of the same which had been much smaller had claimed the life of some of his close friends. He had never seen one so big on a living person, one that was obviously placed with the full intention to kill. Slowly he reached down and pulled the boy's shirt collar away from his neck, noticing that it traveled nearly completely across his chest and down to his hip on his right side.

"This is horrible," he said quietly in a much gentler voice.

However Burgundy could see something that Jim's eyes could not. A white mist seemed to swirl over the wound to his eyes now that it was exposed. The mist formed symbols and markings from a language that had long been dead in the human world. Jim's human eyes of course could not see the seal. However Burgundy could, and he could only wonder at the power that this seal held. What would cause someone to seal a spirit's power so completely?

"I see why you don't talk about it," he said to Jaden in a gentle voice. "I've never seen a wound like this, nor a seal like this one. Someone certainly tried to end you, and they did not do so gently. If they were to find out you were alive, well I doubt it would end well for you."

"Why do you think they did it?" Jim couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "Maybe to hurt another? Maybe another reason? I can't be sure, and I doubt Jaden here would tell us. It's in his best interest that no one knows, and I don't think I have to explain why." Burgundy turned his eyes down to the much smaller spirit, and the anger and suspicion was gone from his gaze. "Even a member of the Army of Light would probably die with a wound like this. How long have you had it?"

"Three years," Jaden managed quietly.

Burgundy's eyes widened in surprise and horror at the words. He was such a small spirit after all, and he'd had this painful wound for years. Others a quarter this size had claimed his friends in months. What was this boy, and why was he able to endure it for so long? However as he saw the boy shudder he couldn't help but feel compassion for him. Yes, he had endured it for three years, but it was still a painful wound that few could treat.

Burgundy released Jaden's shirt and stepped back. Jim quickly stepped forward and gently pulled the sleeve of his shirt down and his jacket back on. Jaden silently endured this as well as he gritted his teeth and prayed for the pain to ease. It did a little as his jacket warmed his arm a little. Jim couldn't help but frown worriedly at the boy, and Burgundy didn't miss it.

"Come Jim," he said, making up his mind. "Jaden, Shirley. We've got to go. Lindar has become one of the few fortified cities in the country, and humans and spirits are pouring in there from all over the place. No one will mind a few more. Besides, there is someone there who might be able to heal this wound of yours Jaden."

"There is?" Jim asked, sounding a little desperate to help his new friend.

"Yes," he replied. "A dragon with power over the good light. He is a Rainbow Dragon named Prism. If anyone can heal someone with a wound so large, it would be him."

Jaden just blinked in surprise as Jim gave him a worried smile. Burgundy didn't smile, but his eyes did soften at Jaden a little as he offered the young spirit his hand. Jaden paused, trying to remember. The name Prism sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Maybe he'd met the dragon before? He wasn't sure, but he'd rather not have a wound like this, and if this dragon could possibly help him then he'd be grateful. He reached out and took Burgundy's hand, letting him pull him to his feet. With that, the spirit released his hand and turned, striking a path through the forest.

Exhausted and pained as he was, Jaden turned and followed the creature. Jim followed closely behind the boy, and both he and Shirley were watching him closely in case he should be unable to take the pace any longer. Jim finally saw a chance to help Jaden, and he was going to take it, even if he was confused as to when his home had become a fort.

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter two. Burgundy is from the anime btw, and I liked him so I decided to throw him into the story. There, we've begun meeting some familiar faces. Though you'll get to meet Rainbow Dragon in this story soon, and see what that whole thing and Jaden's suspicions are all about.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below if you feel like it.**


	4. Making Friends

**Here we go with chapter three. This story will be getting more interesting as we go along, and several characters will finally be meeting up after a long time. Paths are starting to cross, and its going to be one interesting ride.**

* * *

 **In response to someone asking me to only write one chapter a day: I can write up to three a day. XD You don't have to read them all exactly when they come out, and most people don't complain. I update several stories at the same time or work on one because I've got the inspiration at it. I don't mind your feedback, but I'd rather have it on the content of the story/chapter instead of how fast I do or don't update. Thank you for your consideration though.**

* * *

 **Anyway, here we go with the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Making Friends

* * *

Even Jim, who was in the best physical condition of his life, was having some trouble keeping up with Burgundy. The spirit was walking ahead briskly, his head practically on a swivel as he looked around for any signs of any enemies. He understood why they were traveling like this, since they had left the protection of the forest and were now out in the open again. It was dangerous, and Burgundy didn't want to take any chances. They couldn't afford to stop to rest here, even though they could all tell that Jaden wasn't doing very well.

He wasn't complaining either though. He grit his teeth and shuddered, following as closely behind as he could manage. Jim had fallen back after Shirley had begun nearly a continuous growl of concern. Seeing how bad he was at the moment, he grabbed the boy gently. He threw his left arm over his shoulders, and Shirley moved so that he could help the boy. Jim then laid a hand on the boy's injured waist, pulling it up against his hip. He didn't want to injure the boy anymore, and knowing how far the wound went down, he was reluctant to do this. However, Jaden wasn't going to make it far on his own anymore.

Jaden jumped a little in surprise as he felt Jim grab him like this. He tried to pull away, but Jim just stopped in his tracks and repositioned his hold on Jaden so he wouldn't drop him. Jaden looked up in surprise at Jim, who again just gave him a small reassuring smile. Shirley let out a comforting growl and laid one of her large clawed feet on his uninjured shoulder for a minute. Jaden gave a soft sigh, but was unable to do much more than relax into it. He was absolutely exhausted and felt like he was going to fall at any minute. Though Jim was taller than him, Jaden knew he could trust him. Jim slowly helped Jaden to walk more. It was slower, but it was obviously much easier on the boy now. Jim made his way after Burgundy again.

The much larger spirit stopped and turned to look behind him again at the younger creatures falling behind him. He paused a little in surprise as he saw Jim helping Jaden, and also at the state Jaden was in. However it was also obvious that he did trust Jim enough to let him help him without a question. Shirley as well seemed concerned with the boy's condition, though she began to hiss at Burgundy. The spirit wasn't offended by this and smiled at her. She certainly took good care of those two boys, and she knew who her friends were.

"Hopefully we'll make some place where we can rest soon," he said as he looked at the two younger creatures. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to walk a while longer."

"I'll be okay," Jaden said, however he knew that the other three didn't believe him for a second.

They were probably expecting him to drop dead at any second. He supposed that it only made sense for them assume that. The only reason he was still alive at all was because of the Gentle Darkness. Even still dormant, it was powerful enough to keep him alive. With the seal in place though, it couldn't counteract the power of the Light of Destruction correctly, and he had survived in agony for three years.

He wasn't even sure if the Gentle Darkness had been growing stronger in him like it should have been over these three years. He should have been powerful enough to fight Siria now, but he wasn't sure that he'd ever be. With everything that had happened, he wasn't even sure if he'd want to. Would any of the people who were supposed to be his subjects be able to trust someone like him ever again? Jaden looked away from the other two.

Jim could see that same look on his face, the one where he was once again blaming himself for what had happened. He frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the boy. He hadn't asked anything about Jaden's past, but he hadn't wanted to push the boy. Besides, he could see that it was painful. Even Burgundy could see that now and had paused as he looked at him. Jim on the other hand just pulled Jaden's small frame tighter against his and looked up, meeting Burgundy's eyes with his single one. The older spirit just nodded.

"Come on Jaden," Jim said quietly. "Let's just go a little farther."

Jim half dragged Jaden another step forward until he managed to find his feet and started walking a little bit faster. It wasn't a fast way to travel by any means, it it was rather slow, but Jim wasn't just going to leave Jaden behind because it was an inconvenience. Burgundy turned again to lead the two younger creatures again.

He was determined to help both of them out. He'd just found Jim again after years, and he was honestly proud of the young man he'd become. He'd only just met Jaden, but he'd never seen a child endure such a wound, or such a seal. Maybe he didn't know much about him, but he could tell that someone had tried to kill the boy. And Burgundy had never been one to stand for that. He had always loved children, no matter what race or species they belonged to.

Driven to protect the two of them, Burgundy again struck out a path through the grasslands. They were quickly approaching a town ahead of them. It looked like it had been through an apocalyptic event. It was broken, falling apart in places, and had shattered streets. Any people they could see as they began to enter the town ducked out of view with distrusting hisses or glared at them as they passed. They didn't stop to talk to anyone, and instead kept moving quietly.

The streets began to become far more worn and rugged as they went along, and it seemed that the people on it, spirits and humans alike, were beginning to grow more curious as to their presence. Burgundy and Jim didn't like it one bit, and the hissing from Shirley indicated that she wasn't happy about it either. Jim bristled a little and pulled Jaden closer to his side, Jaden silently looked up at the people around them, not sure what he was supposed to do. Burgundy on the other hand was ready to pull out his sword and cut something in half. The glare on his face was mirrored by several of the people watching them. The air of distrust remained as the silently made their way through the streets and onward.

As they walked on though, it seemed that these people weren't willing to let them pass. As they looked around the room it became quite obvious that they were also injured or caring for several. They could catch sight briefly of various humans and spirits being pulled out of the way and out of sight. Finally a bristling spirit came up to them.

He was a large beast spirit, an All Seeing White Tiger. As such, he was a huge white tiger looking creature with long fangs. He was easily the size of a horse, but built to be much larger. His eyes were accusing and blue, and a long scar ran down his face. Burgundy instantly stopped in front of both Jim and Jaden, ready to draw his blade and glaring back with eyes that were just as accusatory.

"What are you people doing here?" he snarled through his teeth, making Shirley snarl back in response. "You're not welcome!"

"That's none of your business," Burgundy replied. "We're just passing through, so there's no need for you to step in our way."

"It's my job to protect these people," the large cat hissed. "So what are you? Spies for the Army of Light? No one just travels around in such small groups."

Jim knew his was right. It was very rare to see someone in such a small group without them running around and causing some sort of trouble. If they could have Jim would have rather avoided the town and people all together if it had been possible. He hated to run into people, and usually things like this happened, if they didn't just outright attack them. He carefully pulled Jaden closer to him, though Jaden doubted he'd even realized he'd done it. If he decided to attack it could get messy.

"Leon," another voice cried chastizingly. "That's no way to treat people. Can't you see those boys are hurt?"

The tiger, Leon, froze and looked up in surprise. Jim and Jaden both looked up as well, and Jim assumed she thought he was hurt because of the bandages over his eye. She was a human woman, thin but strongly built. Her eyes were a bright green color, and her hair was long and braided behind her back. She was covered in scars, but she was glaring at the tiger. The spirit slowly lowered his head, letting out a low growl.

"But Kira-" Leon began.

"No buts," she replied, giving him a reproachful look. "Not every single person you come across is trying to kill us. Look at those two boys. Do they look like they're in any condition to hurt anyone, even if they were going to?"

Leon looked up now at Jim and Jaden, ignoring Burgundy who bristled a little in response. He seemed to glare at the two of them as he sized them up. Jim gave him a glare back, completely unafraid of the creature and not afraid to show him so. The woman, Kira, carefully made her way around Burgundy and gave the two of them a very gentle smile.

"Sorry about him," he said gently. "But you know how things are here. Are the two of you all right? Do you need anything?"

"The only thing we NEED is to get back to Lidar Town," Burgundy answered with a slight growl. Kira looked up in surprise.

"You're heading to Lidar Town too?" she asked. "That's where we'll all going. We're hoping to find some place to be safe for a while. Why are you going?"

It was obvious that Burgundy didn't want to trust these people, and not without good reason. However he couldn't keep his eyes from darting in Jaden's direction. Kira blinked and slowly turned to look at him, as if trying to read him. It was obvious that the boy was nervous and in a great deal of pain. She stepped froward to get a better look at him, and Shirley's growl quickly warned her back. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" she asked sweetly. Jaden looked away quickly.

Both Kira and Leon seemed to pause at this reaction, and it was clear that several of the other various people with them were unsure of it as well. They seemed to be slowly growing more curious and coming forward. Shirley's angry hisses wasn't going to be able to keep them away much longer. Kira took a step forward and reached out to touch his right shoulder.

Jaden recoiled instantly nearly on instinct so she wouldn't touch his injured shoulder, and her eyes widened in surprise at it. Shirley snapped her teeth together next to Jim's ear, creating an audible click and telling her that she was _not_ happy with that. The woman just looked at Jaden's right arm as if she would get answers by staring at it long enough.

"Your arm is hurt?" she asked. "Can I see it?"

Jaden paused and slowly looked up at her. Jaden may have been an extremely innocent person, and he may have still wanted to see the good in everyone, but he was also aware that some humans just attracted spirits like him, Leon and Burgundy. It was like they, over many others, just had the ability to understand them and like them far better than others. They were the kind of people that spirits would agree to help without anything in return, that could make friends with powerful creatures without even realizing it.

He got the strong feeling that Kira was one of those people, as was Jim. He could just tell by looking at her. It was obvious that she and Leon were good friends. He could see the number of wounds that she had received, and yet she was still alive. In fact, it wasn't uncommon for people like this and the spirits to befriend to fall in love. It had been rare before in the outside world, and impossible within his Kingdom. There were no longer any humans there. They had died out over many long years. Those that appeared to be human, like Jesse and himself, were not, but races that had died completely in the outside world.

"Jim help me," Jaden said quietly. Jim looked over at the boy in surprise, and Burgundy turned in surprise as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's not a good idea," Burgundy reminded him. "If the person who did this to you finds out you're still alive..."

"Help me," Jaden repeated.

Jim's eye widened a little at the sound of his voice. It was still gentle, still kind, almost a little timid. Yet there was something else in that voice. The instant he heard the order, he had finally detected something else underneath the boy's voice. He couldn't have named it if he tried, but he could tell that he was the kind of person who'd once held power. There was just something about the strength, yet kindness in his voice that told him that. Though now, it was cloaked mostly in the timid sound coming from his mouth, not that Jim could blame him. He doubted anyone else heard it.

Jim nodded and knelt, helping Jaden to sit down where everyone else could see. Leon and Kira both stepped forward a little, watching curiously, and Burgundy's eyes looked rather sad as he watched Shirley slip down behind Jaden and curl up behind his back protectively. Jim took his jacket sleeve as gently as possible and pulled it away from his arm, soon revealing it to everyone. There was a collective gasp of horror and shudders from the group around them.

"How far does it-?" Leon couldn't help but ask suddenly.

"If you're going to show them," Burgundy said gently. "You might as well show them the whole thing." Jaden shuddered but nodded.

This time Jim grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up as gently as he could. This exposed the full expanse of the wound. There was no sound from anyone who was near. The spirits who could see were staring at the seal and the wound, and several humans couldn't help but turn and start heaving from the sight of the wound.

They all knew what this wound did. It was from the Light of Destruction, and as such it would destroy the body from inside out. The fact that this one reached over so much of his torso and his entire right arm made it probably the worst wound they'd ever seen. And they were all surprised that this boy was still alive at all.

"This is why we're going to Lidar," Burgundy said quietly. "There is one who might be able to help him there."

"I don't think he'll make the journey," Leon said, sadness entering his voice now. No one could accuse Jaden of being a spy now.

"That's just it," Jim said, turning his head to look at the large spirit again. "That's why we're still going, and why it's so surprising. He's had this wound for a long time."

Again there was a horrified silence. No one could imagine the young spirit having to endure the wound for a long time. No one would want to suffer like that. Yet with how the wound killed, how would that be possible? They could all see how massive that wound was, how it pained the boy. Yet here he was in front of them? Kira slowly looked away from the wound and up at Jaden. The boy wouldn't meet her eyes and stared at the ground in front of him.

"How long have you had it?" she managed to ask.

"Three years," came the quiet answer.

If possible, it fell even more silent then. Everyone was staring both horrified and absolutely confused at the young spirit. He was such a tiny thing after all. How on earth could he have survived with that kind of wound for so long? Leon let out a surprised hiss, bowing up a little like a large cat, and continued to stare at the wound. He could see the seal as well, a powerful seal that was never meant to be broken. It shouldn't have had to be. He should have been dead.

"What _are_ you?" he gasped. "That seal is powerful, and I don't doubt it's completely sealed your powers. And that wound...for three years? _Years_? How is this possible? Whoever did this...they certainly didn't expect you to survive. Who would?"

Jaden just continued to stare at the floor, and Jim felt pity for the poor confused boy. He pulled his shirt back down over the wound, then helped him pull his jacket sleeve back onto his arm. Jaden shuddered a little but didn't try to stand. The pain and exhaustion was clear on his face, and it made Shirley even more agitated than before. She began to hiss again at those she saw even so much as looking at the boy. Jim just closed his uncovered eye for a moment.

Kira looked at the two boys, one human and one not, but she couldn't help but have pity on them. She was around twenty three, and she had already been going to college when all of this started. These two were just kids, those that should have been in high school, should have had so much more of a life to live. But they were living in this world that had obviously taken its toll on the two of them. Her eyes softened as she gave them a sad smile.

"Why don't the three of you join us?" she asked sweetly. "We're all heading to the same place, and it'll be easier on you. You won't have to worry about protection as much. Besides, it's getting dark out, and you'll need a place to stay for the night."

Burgundy and Jim looked up at the sky, both frowning a little thoughtfully as they saw that the sun was indeed beginning to set. They couldn't chance to travel by night, because it was far too dangerous to travel that way. There were always those traveling at night that liked to prey upon the weak. It was an old stereotype that had been proven nearly completely wrong, that the day was good and the night was bad. However it wasn't a good idea, and they had no where else to stay.

Besides, they didn't doubt that Jaden wouldn't make it much farther today. They weren't sure they could chance to push him much farther. They'd only taken brief breaks throughout the day to eat, but it certainly hadn't been enough to keep him on his feet for much longer. Jim glanced down at Jaden, and Burgundy's eyes followed. They weren't entirely sure that these people could be trusted, but for now they were going to have to chance it.

"We don't trust you," Burgundy said with a growl. "but we can't go farther like this. We'll join you, for now."

Leon and Kira both nodded, and the tiger seemed to finally take no offense at the tone of his voice. They couldn't really blame him for it after they had just seen why. Kira gave them a gentle smile and motioned for them to follow her. Jim let Shirley climb back onto his back as he helped Jaden again to walk and followed her, Burgundy close behind.

At this point, they didn't have a choice to be picky.

* * *

 **There's the end of chapter four. Leon and Kira are both OC's, but they're pretty important to the story. We'll also be meeting other important OC's as we go along. It's going to take them quite a while to actually reach Lidar. That means plenty of bonding time for Jim and Jaden, as well as plenty of time for Jaden to start to grow into his role as king.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below if you feel like it.**


	5. What We Leave Behind

**Here we go with chapter five. I haven't gotten a whole lot of reviews on this story, but I don't live on reviews either. I'm really enjoying writing this story now, and I have a lot of inspiration to write this story at the moment. That's why I've been updating it so quickly.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story as well. I love this pairing and there's honestly not enough of it. Most of the other stories are really short too, so I thought I'd add one in that had a longer story with these two paired together.**

* * *

Chapter Five: What We Leave Behind

* * *

When Jaden awoke he just laid there for a few long minutes. Sometime during the night Leon had curled up against his side, and he could tell that Jim and Shirley were no where nearby (since Jim had made him fall asleep in his arms again). He wasn't entirely sure where they were. Leon's fur was warm though, and though he could tell that the creature was completely awake, he wasn't moving. His thick fur was up against his injured side, warming it and helping it not ache nearly so badly. He couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful for it. The pain had mercifully ebbed just a little.

Jaden wondered where Burgundy, Jim, and Shirley had gone. He hardly knew them, but he knew that he could trust them, and he couldn't help but worry about them. But as he lay there thinking about it, the crushing thought that he was useless once again descended upon his head. He couldn't understand why they continued to go to such great lengths to help him. He'd never been on any help to anyone. Even right now, he needed someone else's help. He couldn't stand it.

" _ **Do you truly have so little faith in yourself?**_ " a voice inside his head asked.

If Jaden hadn't heard the voice for as long as he could remember, he probably would have panicked and run screaming out of the room. It was a dark voice, purring smoothly like silk and dangerous. He hadn't heard it since he'd gotten the seal placed on his arm, and it was part of the reason he was so surprised to hear it now. It was the voice of the Gentle Darkness.

As most people didn't understand, the Gentle Darkness and Light of Destruction weren't just forces, they were something else, beyond living beings. They existed and were reborn again and again throughout the cycle into the person who would next lead their people. This is what made both powers so truly destructive. While they could be felt and used through all in the land of Darkness and Light, they would only answer to one master, and one only. Only those people could be crowned the kings or queens of both nations, and only those people could use the full extent of their power. And they were highly adaptive powers since they were living things.

 _You're here?_ Jaden couldn't help but ask.

" _ **Yes Haou,**_ " the Gentle Darkness said, refusing to use his fake name. " _ **I am here. Siria and the Light of Destruction may have sealed me away, but they could never destroy me. Just because you couldn't sense me doesn't mean that I wasn't here. I needed only to exist within you, for our bond to grow, for my power to grow within you as well.**_ "

 _But I don't understand,_ Jaden said quietly. _Why? Why are you still here? After I failed..._

Jaden couldn't help but let out a soft groan at the thought of what had happened, which made Leon quickly look down at the boy. Even to the spirit's eyes he looked to be asleep, so the large cat let out a quiet purr and laid his great head on the boy's shoulders as gently as he could. Jaden became aware again of the spirit's presence and carefully made sure it looked like he was still asleep. Then he made a mental note to be quiet. He didn't want anyone to think he was going crazy now too.

" _ **I am here because you were born,**_ " the creature replied in his mind. " _ **I could not chose who was born with my power, just as you could not chose to be brought into this world. You were the one born with the ability to reach me and hear me. But Haou, you have not failed.**_ "

 _How can you say that?_ Jaden asked in surprise. _I couldn't protect anyone. I lost control of my powers. I let the seal that kept this war within our kingdom fall. All of these people are suffering because of me...because I wasn't strong enough._

" _ **You could not hope to be strong enough against a creature like Siria with so much more experience and bond to her power, at least not then,**_ " the Gentle Darkness explained. " _ **All of these things you could not control, yet I sense that under normal circumstances you would not have blamed yourself for this. You would have found a way to remove the curse and kept fighting. Only you cannot. I know the answer to this too.**_ "

 _Answer?_ Jaden couldn't help but ask.

" _ **The seal,**_ " the voice explained. " _ **It not only cut you off from me, but tormented you. Since this seal was placed by the Light of Destruction, it did what it was best known for, and that is destroy. Its power could not kill you as this wound does on others, so it destroyed you mentally. My power would not let it kill you, but I could not stop it from doing this. This blame you have for yourself isn't natural. It has grown in you these past three years. But I will not allow it to grow farther.**_ "

 _The seal made me blame myself for everything that happened?_ Jaden asked in surprise.

" _ **Yes,**_ " the Gentle Darkness said. " _ **Siria has been cause of much of our problems. Since our bond was not strong enough, when she came into our land, you lost control of your powers and attacked those around you. She did not expect this side effect, but she used it to her advantage.** **I don't doubt that she returned and gloated about this to your friends. They all think you're dead now, and I know that they will be hurt by this. But Jaden, you are not useless, nor are you weak. You will soon find the fire within you that makes you the King of Gentle Darkness.**_ "

 _What do you mean?_ Jaden asked.

" _ **Events are moving Haou,**_ " the creature replied. " _ **Soon paths will begin to cross. You will become the King that you were destined to** **be. Fate moves in strange ways Haou.**_ "

 _But why can I hear you now?_ Jaden asked, desparate to keep the voice here a little longer, to understand.

" _ **Because that boy, Jim, has shown you what you forgot,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied. " _ **Keep him close Haou. He is precious.**_ "

 _What?_ Jaden asked in confusion. _What do you mean?_

There was no reply, and Jaden let out a quiet sigh without meaning to. Again Leon shifted against his side as he laid there. The large tiger seemed almost unsure what to do, which made Jaden pause. Burgundy, Shirley and Jim certainly hadn't seemed to trust these people, yet here he was, having woken up against Leon. Where had the gone? And why was Leon here? He wasn't sure entirely what was going on, or what he had missed while he was asleep.

However he decided, with the Gentle Darkness no longer talking to him, that it was time that he stopped pretending to be asleep. Slowly Jaden forced his sore muscles to work, stirring a little. Then he opened his eyes and couldn't help but blink up at Leon and the bright sunlight glinting off of his fur. The tiger purred at him gently, and Jaden slowly forced himself to sit up.

"You've slept for quite some time," he said. "Then again, you are such a little thing after all..."

Leon turned his eyes down to Jaden's injured side almost without him thinking about it. Jaden knew he wasn't scared of him being a spy anymore, but he was wondering how on earth Jaden was still alive. Jaden knew how now, but he wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do about it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if these people all found out who he really was. Jaden quickly looked away, unsure what to say or do.

"What are you doing there?" a voice snapped from behind him.

Jaden jumped and looked over his shoulder, noticing Jim standing in the door of the small house. Shirley was just behind him, hissing and displaying all of her fangs at the spirit. Jim on the other hand looked more livid than Jaden ever remembered seeing him. His visible eye was flaming, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. He was bristled suddenly, and he looked ready to attack Leon. It was obvious that he didn't trust the large cat one bit.

Jaden was honestly kind of surprised though. He'd never seen this side of Jim before, and he was unsure why he looked that way. Surely he didn't have reason to not trust him that much? Jim however didn't look scared and didn't back down, not even when Leon stood and snarled, bristling at him. That only seemed to make Jim angrier though. Jaden could only hope that a fight didn't break out.. It wouldn't end well, and he was between them.

"He was asleep," Leon snarled. "I was simply trying to warm the wound. We both know it eases the pain."

"I don't care," Jim hissed back. "I don't trust you. I don't like the way you keep looking at Jaden."

"Is that a challenge boy?" Leon growled.

"Jim please don't," Jaden said.

It was all he could think to say, the only thing he could manage. Jim paused when he heard this, looking up at Jaden. He seemed to stare at him for a long moment, as if unsure of what was going on. However he slowly relaxed and allowed himself to look away from the snarling tiger.

"Just stay away from him," Jim growled.

Leon continued to growl and hiss, sizing Jim up. However he stalked out of the room without incident. Jim stood in the doorway for a long minute, then turned and quickly made his way over to Jaden. The taller boy sat down beside him, and Shirley soon followed him over. She curled up behind both boys and let out a reassuring growl to them. Jaden turned to look at Jim, who wouldn't look back at him. Slowly he reached out and laid a hand on his knee.

"Are you okay?" Jim blurted out. Jaden blinked.

"I'm fine," he replied, then added "Are you?"

"I don't know," the boy replied quietly. "I just...I felt scared, when I saw him next to you?"

"Scared?" Jaden asked, leaving his hand on the boy's knee. "Why?"

"I can't trust him," Jim explained. "And there's no way I could just leave you near him, not like this. I can't trust that he won't hurt you. What if something happened? So when I saw him so close to you I just..."

Jim didn't finish the thought, and almost looked ashamed to be talking to Jaden at all. He looked so confused, and Jaden couldn't blame him. He wasn't sure what to do either. He knew that people like Jim could fall in love with spirits, but he wasn't sure why on earth he would have chosen it to be him of all people. Then again, hadn't the Gentle Darkness said much the same thing? That he was "precious" and to keep him close?

Jaden reached over, wincing as the wound ached more, and laid his other hand over his other on top of Jim's knee. Shirley let out a quiet and worried growl as she continued to watch the two. Jim suddenly turned and laid one of his hands gently on top of Jaden, gripping the top one just a little. His dark blue-green eye met Jaden's, and he looked confused. Jaden gave him the gentlest and most reassuring smile he could manage.

"Jaden," Jim said quietly. "I want to help you. I do. Just promise me...promise me you'll stay near me. I'll keep you safe."

Jaden's smile became a little sad. A human, protect him? If his enemies came after him, Jim would only get killed. The poor boy had picked absolutely the wrong creature to fall in love with. How could a human ever understand the powers that he had? Wouldn't Jim just be terrified of him then? Jim's hand tightened on Jaden's though. His eyes were serious, and Jaden didn't have the heart to say no. He couldn't hurt someone like that.

"I promise," Jaden said quietly, hoping Jim would forgive him for saying it.

Jim's eye softened more than he'd ever seen it before. A sweet smile touched his face as the boy let out a sigh of relief. He then released Jaden's hand quickly, as if surprised to find himself holding it. Jaden just continued to give him that sad smile. Again Shirley let out a growl, this one sounding far more confused than before.

Jim stood and offered Jaden his hand, which the young spirit then took. Jim pulled Jaden to his feet and gave him another smile, motioning for him to follow him. Jim lead Jaden outside, where the sun had already reached mid morning. Most of the people were up and moving now, gathering up what little belongings they had managed to bring with them to follow the path out towards the rest of their journey. It would take some time to reach Lidar after all.

Leon was snarling in a sulky manner towards Jim, who didn't look to happy with him either. However Kira was patting the tiger's flank and seemed to be purring to him in a way. After a while his tail flicked and he turned away from Jim, rubbing his large head along her side, making her stagger a step back. Jim's eye narrowed again, but he again knelt to let Shirley climb onto his back when she growled at him. He wasn't wearing his backpack now, so she was clinging to his clothing. She turned her nose to Jaden, who smiled worriedly and patter her nose. He wasn't sure when this change had suddenly occurred for Jim, but he could tell it had Shirley worried.

Jim just motioned for Jaden to follow him again and cut a path towards the outside of the group. Jaden followed close behind, watching around him as he went. He couldn't help but watch them sadly as he went. Even if the Gentle Darkness was right, and this wound and seal had been what had caused his grief and made him blame himself, he couldn't help but pity these people. They'd lost everything. They were running for their lives and hoping to make it one more day.

It was yet another reason that his failure was a crushing blow to him. All of these people had been suffering for these three years. Maybe it wasn't in the same way that he had been, but he could see that it still hurt. They weren't in the same constant agony as he was, at least not psychically, but you could see it in their eyes at the same time. Jim too carried a similar pain, a similar agony. Yet even here they managed to cling to others. It was almost beautiful how they could find a way to just continue to trust one another.

 _Yet it's tentative,_ he found himself thinking. _If something goes wrong...this all goes up in smoke._

He didn't expect the Gentle Darkness to respond, it rarely did. However he couldn't help but attempt to get it to do so. As he followed Jim through the sea of weary and worn faces. The Gentle Darkness was silent, but at least now he knew that it was indeed still there. Jaden couldn't help but frown a little as he thought quietly.

What had it said? He needed to find the fire within him, that which made him the King of Darkness? What did that even mean? What was he supposed to look for? In the past, the Kings and Queens of the Gentle Darkness had always been fierce warriors, wise and terrible at the same time. They were the perfect kind of rulers for a country at war. Jaden, or rather Haou, had never been that. Even now he didn't hate anyone. He couldn't be a fierce king or warrior.

Maybe it was because he'd been born from the Gentle Darkness, which gave the world it's life. Maybe it was because he was young and not nearly as experienced as other creatures his age. He was simply, well, Jaden. He had never been particularly special in any regard, nor had he been brave. He'd never really even wanted to fight this war in the first place. What was the fire that drove him? What made him, out of so many others, destined to be the King of Gentle Darkness?

He looked up again as he noticed they were coming closer to Burgundy. The spirit was a familiar sight, but it did little to calm his confusion. Burgundy was standing on the outer edge of the small camp where the group was gathered. There wasn't that many of them, and even counting the three new arrivals he doubted the number passed twenty. Still, that was a lot of people to move so far, and a lot more mouths that needed feeding. Burgundy however clearly did not trust these people yet, and he smiled at the three as they came closer, even though Shirley did snap her jaws at him with a definite crack.

Burgundy's eyes flashed with worry though as he saw Jaden's eyes full of worry. He'd never seen the boy so well, focused. There seemed to be a lot of weight on his shoulders, as if he couldn't quite bear the knowledge that he had. Burgundy had yet to ask the boy about his past, but he didn't really want to. Something in those eyes told him that he couldn't. Jim noticed and turned to look at the perplexed Jaden. However the young Child of the Gentle Darkness could not think of what it was that drove him and made him the king.

"Jaden?" Burgundy asked. "Is everything...all right?" Jaden slowly turned his eyes to look up at him.

"Y-Yeah," he said quietly, unconvincingly. "Fine." Jim stepped forward a little, watching the smaller boy quietly.

"Jaden what's going on?" he asked. "I know that you probably have your reasons...but you could tell me. You know you can trust me. Besides, it's not good to carry all this weight on your shoulders."

"I can't," Jaden replied quietly. "Not because someone would find out...its because I don't know where to start. I don't know what to say or how to prove it...you probably wouldn't believe me anyway. And even if I did...well you wouldn't look at me the same way. I don't want you to..."

 _View me as the King._

That's what Jaden was going to say, but he couldn't say it. Either way it was true. He didn't want Jim to become distant like so many of his subjects had. He didn't want Burgundy to try and treat him with more respect. Right now he was confused, and he needed their friendship. He was lost on his own path and unsure where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do. If he told them who he was, they might hate him.

How could these people who were needlessly suffering ever forgive him? He knew that if they knew the truth they'd just hate him, and he couldn't blame them. He understood suffering now. He understood agony on both a psychical and mental level. He understood what it was like to have his whole world fall apart, and be completely unsure how to pick up the pieces. He understood what it was like to live in a world where he was running for his life for so long, never hoping for a brighter future. He understood so much now, and though he could relate, he knew they'd never see that.

" _ **That is the first lesson you have learned,**_ " the Gentle Darkness spoke from his mind. " _ **The suffering of those around you, and the empathy that goes with that.**_ "

 _Lesson?_ Jaden asked, surprised at his sudden interjection.

" _ **Yes,**_ " the creature replied. " _ **The lessons that will lead you to the answer. The lessons that will teach you the wisdom of the king. You will learn four more, and these five lessons will lead you to the fire which makes you the King.**_ "

 _These are things I must learn on my own,_ Jaden sighed mentally and knowingly.

" _ **They are,**_ " the Gentle Darkness replied. " _ **But what kind of King could govern his people on the wisdom of another man? What Queen could stand on a foundation built by the one before her? You will learn all that you need to in time Haou.**_ "

With that, the Gentle Darkness fell silent again, and Jaden sighed. What was he supposed to do though? How was he supposed to learn them, and how could they help now? All of these people were already suffering. Silence reigned for a long couple of minutes before finally he heard Shirley give out yet another worried growl.

"Jaden?" Jim ventured. Jaden jumped.

"Huh?" he asked with wide eyes. "What?"

"I-It's nothing big," he said. "It's just that...well it looked like...your eyes flashed gold for a second there."

"Is that normal?" Burgundy asked, also watching the boy with concern.

Jaden's eyes grew wider as he reached up almost on instinct towards his eye. They had flashed gold? It wasn't uncommon for the King or Queen of the Gentle Darkness. Their eyes would often turn gold and glow when they unleashed the power of the Gentle Darkness. It was one of the few tip offs, other than massive amounts of power, that could point out the young King or Queen when they were born. It was also said that when speaking to the Gentle Darkness their eyes could turn into a golden hue. This didn't glow like when they released their powers, but it could still happen.

It had been so normal back home no one had ever mentioned it, and he'd never looked into the mirror to see if he had the same eyes that changed colors when he spoke to the creature. He supposed that it would look odd to the two, and they'd just be confused about it, maybe even scared. Jaden quickly looked at his feet, scared to see their reactions.

"Y-Yeah they can do that," he admitted. "I wasn't aware I was one of the ones who..."

Silence. That's what greeted him. It was unbearable, and he was unsure what he was going to do. He didn't want to look up and see if he'd freaked them out. What were they supposed to think after all? Most creatures didn't have such abilities to change their eye colors without noticing. Most of those creatures were also very dark and evil things. However as the two looked at the boy they realized his line of thinking, and they couldn't help but feel a little bad for it. Jaden was such a sweet little creature, and so innocent. They knew he was no danger.

"That's good," Burgundy managed suddenly. "It means your powers are beginning to resurface. The seal may be weakening, and if that's the case then there's definitely hope for you yet."

Jaden slowly looked up at them, unsure of what he was supposed to say in response. He could only manage a nervous smile. Jim gave him a small reassuring smile and laid his hand on the boy's uninjured shoulder. Burgundy quickly turned to look out across the town as he stood there, quietly looking out again in the direction of Lidar.

He didn't doubt everyone would be worried for his safety, wondering what had happened. He wasn't even sure what had driven him out this far to look for Jim, but as he glanced back at both young creatures and the crocodile, he was more glad than ever that he had. Those kids needed him, and he had never been one to abandon someone in need, at least not when he knew that they were no threat to him or his friends.

"We'll be leaving soon," Jim noted aloud, more to himself than any others.

"True," Burgundy replied. "We'll be leaving this place behind too. There's a lot we left behind. However I've found that though it's the things we've done before gives us shape, it's the choices we make, and the places we will go, that define us."

Jaden couldn't help but look up Burgundy with a new admiration then. He certainly didn't seem like a very old creature. Where had he gotten such wisdom from? Then again, he wasn't that old, and neither was Jim. None of them were, yet this war had aged them more than Jaden had thought. In normal circumstances, these people would have lived happy and full lives, unaware of the never ending battle that waged behind sealed walls.

Jim might have still found Shirley and gone home. Burgundy would have been living happily and these people wouldn't be riddled with wounds, diseases and scars. Yet suddenly Jaden didn't wish for a normal life. He didn't wish to go back and live his life as it should have been, short though it may have been because of the war.

If he had, he would have never met these people. He would have never seen the outside world. He would have never lived this life. And he would have never found Jim. The thought made him pause. Was he developing feelings for Jim, as he suspected the boy was doing for him? He couldn't help but blush and turn away quickly, hoping no one would see. Luckily Leon's roar announced that they would all be moving out now, and there wasn't much time to worry about such things as a blushing boy. The group turned to follow everyone else, Jim grabbing his backpack as he went and letting Shirley off so she could climb back on top of it.

Jaden followed behind as closely as he could, catching both Leon and Kira looking in their direction. He hoped that they weren't planning something. Then again, it could have looked like they had been doing the same. For now though, they had to trust that these people would not harm them and keep to themselves. He could tell though as Jim stepped close to him, that it didn't exactly sit well with any of his companions.

* * *

 **There was chapter five. Chapter six will have Jim finally showcase his powers, and then we'll have some more interesting developments within the group. They'll grow to trust each other before it's all said and done, though there will certainly be some bumps along the road as we go on. And yes, there is definitely more JimxJaden to come.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below if you'd like. I do enjoy reading them.**


	6. Secrets

****Here we go with chapter six.**** ** **Of course, there will be more JimxJaden in this chapter, but Jim's also going to be showing off what his eye powers look like in this AU in this chapter. Sorry it takes me so incredibly long to update. I've been really busy but decided I needed to work on this story. I'm also currently working on Dark Wolves and Psychic Reverse as well, so if you're fans of those stories, I plan to update them before anything else. As always, I'm working on Dragon Pact, Fate's Gaze, and Eyes of Darkness as well.****

* * *

 ** **These stories take a lot of time and energy, and I've been depressed lately. I'm not suicidal depressed, but I've been really down and out about everything. I'm having a lot of personal issues in real life right now, so I'm sorry if I'm taking a lot of time. Anyway, thanks for being patient and waiting for the updates as they come! MiracleShipping for the win!****

* * *

 ** **This chapter will also introduce another character that will set up future chapters. He's going to speak in the language of the Kingdom of Gentle Darkness where Jaden is originally from, which will be in italics.****

* * *

Chapter Six: Secrets

* * *

Jaden joined Jim, Burgandy and Shirley a little off to the side of the group, just walking silently with them. He felt more refreshed than he had in a long while though, since he'd finally been able to be comfortable enough, and feel secure enough, to actually get to sleep for a while. His arm still ached, and the ever approaching winter wind was making him miserable, but he actually had some strength for once, which was nice.

He did notice though how far away Jim and Burgandy wanted to stay away from the rest of the group they were traveling with. He really couldn't blame them for it, considering it was hard to tell when someone was actually telling the truth anymore. At least Shirley didn't seem to hate Burgandy anymore. She still growled at him, but mostly she just ignored him and she no longer stared. Which for Shirley, was a whole lot of trust.

Jaden found himself glancing up at Jim's eye, something that he hadn't really done before. He wondered why it was covered, and what Burgandy had meant when he'd mentioned his "powers" before. Jaden definitely didn't want to drag him into this war that he was fighting, but neither did he want to be away from him. As much as Jaden hated to admit it, he realized that he already had a strong bond with the human child, and he hardly even knew him. He didn't want to get Jim hurt, but if he had a chance to defend himself Jaden would definitely feel better about not leaving him when he'd had the chance.

He wasn't mad at Jim for keeping secrets from him. After all, he was keeping a huge secret from him and everyone else around here. But he could tell that even if Jim knew his friends had forgiven him and wanted him to come back, that he wouldn't share it easily. It was obviously a sore subject for the boy, and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable when asking about it. Jaden really did care for Jim, even if he tried to deny it.

Unable to think of a way to bring up the conversation without somehow hurting the boy's feelings, Jaden just continued to follow after Jim and Jaden, letting out a sigh and shivering a little. Jim quickly turned around when he heard the noise and fell back beside the young spirit, laying his hand on his uninjured shoulder. Jaden, seeing he had once again worried the boy, just smiled as reassuringly as he could manage.

"You all right mate?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "Really I am. This is probably the most sleep I've gotten in a long time. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Jim asked, actually curious. The two really didn't know much about each other, though neither could really blame the other for keeping their secrets.

"Nothing really," Jaden replied, unsure what to say at that point.

Jaden could tell that Jim wasn't buying it. He was a very smart human, and he was probably the person who knew him best right now. So obviously he wasn't convinced by Jaden's lie. However the conversation was cut off suddenly as Shirley raised her head and let out a low and menacing growl, beginning to wriggle on Jim's back. Startled and not wanting her to hurt herself, Jim quickly pulled the straps off of her back and she soon got down on the ground. The enormous reptile opened her jaws wide, ready to snap them shut quickly, and began to growl even louder than before, quickly getting Burgandy's attention.

Both Jim and Jaden tensed expectantly, knowing that Shirley's instincts were far better than their own. If Jaden had been able to actually use his powers, the all seeing Gentle Darkness probably would have been able to sense what she was now noticing and warn him in return. However with the seal in place he was crippled and no more useful than a human child with little experience. Burgandy pulled out one of his swords, bristling as he began to look around for what had made the crocodile start making such a noise.

Others were starting to notice as well, including Leon and Kira, who were beginning to start motioning for everyone to stop and began eying the area around them. Everything seemed largely quiet, but Jaden knew that didn't mean anything. However, Leon soon growled and roared, running towards them and bounding right over the entire group. He snarled as he came to a stop, bearing his fangs at something Jaden couldn't see. Jim quickly grabbed Jaden's waist and pulled him closer to him, ready to run if he had to.

"What do you want?" the All Seeing White Tiger snarled. "Haven't you followed us long enough?"

Jaden was honestly surprised by this reaction. Someone had been following this group for a while? Why would they do something like that, and what would make Leon so jumpy? Then again, he'd acted much the same way that he was now when they had all arrived. It wasn't something that he could easily explain, but he did start to wonder suddenly why all those people had gotten hurt in the first place. Some of them were hurt pretty badly. He shivered and stepped closer to Jim without noticing it. Jim however did notice and snarled more.

To Jaden's surprise, someone else stepped out of the trees. It was yet another Spirit, a dragon like creature that easily stood several feet taller than Leon. The creature was covered in a thick gray green armor with a purple underbelly and glowing green eyes. He stood on all fours and had purple spines coming out of his wings. His claws were dark and strong, and Jaden recognized the creature as a Dark Army Dragon. While it wasn't a creature known for being especially strong, it was known to be cunning and chuckled as it looked down at Leon.

"You've picked up some more strays I see," the creature said with a dark voice. "You do realize that means your toll will be increased, correct?"

"We already told you," Leon hissed. "We're not paying any toll! You don't own these roads!"

"Well you see," the dragon chuckled. "my friends seem to think differently. We don't want to fight you of course. All you have to do to avoid this is pay us. Then all of this needless violence will end. Is it truly so much to ask to keep the roads safe?"

"The only thing you're doing is taking advantage of people who are trying to pass by," Leon snapped back.

The dragon began to chuckle and shake his head again, his tail flicking just slightly. Jaden got a bad feeling suddenly, and he wasn't entirely sure it had anything to do with the fact that there was a rather large dragon standing in front of him. The group he was in had wandered fairly close to the trees and the undergrowth around them, putting them at a distinct disadvantage that Jaden wasn't sure they'd really noticed until now. It was only when he heard the branch snap behind him and Jim that the two of them shared a terrified glance.

That was about all the time they had before both boys were grabbed from behind. Something much larger and much stronger than both grabbed them and threw a hand over their mouths so they wouldn't cry out, diving back into the undergrowth as quickly as they had come. Kira, who had been watching the scene from afar, gave a startled cry as she saw the scene, making Leon and Burgandy whirl around to find the two boys now gone. Leon snarled as he whirled back to the dragon, who just chuckled more. Jim was trying to struggle, but Jaden didn't dare. His shoulder was far too hurt right now to risk it, and he'd rather save his strength. The two creatures carrying them just chuckled and continued to drag them away.

"What did you do?" they heard Leon roar.

"Temper temper," the dragon replied. "They'll be fine. I just thought that you obviously, ah, needed some persuading."

They didn't hear any more since whatever was carrying them was obviously very fast and very strong. The group was gone behind them, and the two were taken farther back into the forest where there was a cave that had been set up as a temporary base. Food and other supplies were stacked up inside, as well as a large cage in the back. Jaden couldn't see what was inside it, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. As soon as they brought them in, the two creatures dropped the two boys on the floor, making Jaden shudder silently.

Jim quickly ran over and grabbed Jaden, worriedly helping him to sit up again. They'd dropped him right onto his injured shoulder, but he was being silent again. He didn't want to alert them more to the fact that he was already injured. Jim's flaming eye looked up at the two ogre like creatures that were towering over them, chuckling down at the two boys. Jim grit his teeth as he looked up at them, knowing that he had to protect Jaden. The poor spirit had already faced way too much in his life as it was.

"Leave him alone," Jim growled in a warning tone. That just made the two ogres laugh more.

"Fiery little thing," one mumbled as it grabbed Jim's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Better make sure these two behave."

"Don't worry," the second chuckled. "you'll be going back just as soon as your friends pay our fee. No harm done."

As they said that though, they forced Jim's arms behind his back and roped them together, which only seemed to make Jim angrier as they tossed him back farther into the cave after that. Obviously their way of "having them behave" was tying them up and tossing them back into the cave where they'd have to wait and hope that Leon and the others cared enough to actually pay whatever fee it was, or hope they could get out themselves. Jaden couldn't help but shudder as they grabbed his arms and did the same. The roads and streets of this place had only been getting worse and worse now that the war had entered this land.

They tossed him back, aiming for Jim. Jaden crashed into him painfully, but the boy only winced. Jim was glad as Jaden shuddered when his injured arm hit his chest that they hadn't thrown him onto the floor like they'd done to him. As much as it hurt him, he knew that it had cushioned the blow for Jaden's already battered body. They chuckled again and left, though Jim couldn't help but glare after them as Jaden finally managed to sit up with some difficulty.

"You all right?" Jim asked.

"Y-Yeah," Jaden said, though he looked paler too.

Something moved in the cage behind them, and both boys paused a moment, wondering what the creature was. Was it another prisoner or something far worse? Whatever it was stopped though, freezing nearly instantly upon seeing the two of them. Then Jaden's eyes widened in surprise as the creature spoke, calling out to him in a language he hadn't heard in three years. It was the Language of the Kingdom of Gentle Darkness, the place he had once ruled and kept watch over. It had been quite some time, but he really shouldn't have been surprised that anyone had recognized him.

" _Y-You're alive?_ " a male's voice gasped.

Jaden turned to look at the creature, instantly recognizing a Neo Spacian. The tribe was small in the Kingdom of Gentle Darkness, though they came in many shapes and forms. This particular one was a panther like creature no bigger than a large dog. His face was angled regally, and his ears were longer than might be usual. His tail too was sharper at the end, almost like a dog's but far too long for that. Its fangs were clearly visible, though claws were not. He was all black with dark purple brown eyes. He also wore a gold collar with a NS on its front, from which a black cape with a dark red under part flowed from his shoulders.

The Neo Spacian Dark Panther had started purring and rubbing its head up and down the cage upon seeing Jaden's face, and he was a little surprised to see tears pouring down the cat's face. Jim turned in surprise too and stared in confusion at the large cat, wondering what had happened to make it act this way. He definitely couldn't understand the words the creature was speaking at all. Jaden just watched it a while, surprised.

" _How did you end up here?_ " Jaden finally responded in the same language, much to Jim's surprise.

" _They captured me,_ " the cat replied, stopping to turn and look at Jaden. He met the boy's gaze fearlessly and even lowered it a little to him, as if to assure him he at least had missed his king. " _I know that people tend to fear Neo Spacians. We can be rather ferocious. But I don't know why. They're obviously not members of the Army of Light._ "

" _They've imposed a tax,_ " Jaden sighed as he explained. " _and they capture people or attack them until they pay._ "

" _Is that how you ended up here?_ "

" _Yeah,_ " Jaden replied with a small smile. " _The people we were traveling with apparently hadn't paid the tax._ "

The cat began to bristle and let out a low hiss, beginning to pace as he watched the two boys in front of him. Obviously it was a rather aggressive move, and one that made Jim understandably a bit nervous. He couldn't understand what was being said between the two of them, but he could see how agitated the Panther had really become. Jaden could tell that the Spirit was very upset to see him tied up, and it was obvious the creature wanted to help him. Finally he growled and stopped pacing, eying the boy's hands.

" _Can you get back here?_ " he asked. " _I'll try to free you, and then you get as far away as possible._ "

" _I'm not leaving you or Jim behind,_ " Jaden said stubbornly. The cat paused, and his ear flicked a moment.

" _Is that the boy?_ " he asked.

" _He is,_ " Jaden affirmed. " _He's a good friend, and he's helped me a lot already._ " The cat let out another purr at this.

" _I'm glad,_ " he said. " _All right. Get him to back up. I'll free him too._ " Jaden nodded and turned to look at Jim.

He realized probably for the first time that Jim didn't have any idea what was being said, and that he was looking at Jaden in surprise. Jaden paused a moment, unsure what to do. Should he risk saying anything? Well there was no point in hiding at least what he was now. Jim could already tell that he was more than he seemed, even if he didn't even know what language that they were speaking to each other at this point. Jaden turned his eyes to the ground and smiled saddly.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I guess I never did tell you...I'm...I'm not from around here Jim." Jim felt guilty immediately when he saw how Jaden had reacted.

"What?" he said quickly. "No I was, I was just surprised. Its not like I hate you mate. I mean, I've kept plenty of secrets too. What were you speaking though?"

"The Language of the Kingdom of Gentle Darkness," Jaden replied quietly, making Jim gasp again and also lower his voice in case anyone was listening.

"You can speak that?" he asked. "but, how?"

"That's where my home is Jim," Jaden said quietly. "That's why I can't go home. I'm whats known as a Child of the Gentle Darkness."

Jim couldn't help but blink as he looked at Jaden. He didn't know what the boy was talking about, and he didn't know of any creature like that. He knew though that Jaden was telling the truth, and he felt bad about making the boy seem so sad and scared again. Jim glanced at the creature, who was watching them with ears perked but unable to understand this conversation anymore than Jim was able to understand theirs. He knew though that the creature seemed to know Jaden, though Jaden didn't seem to know him. Maybe it had to do with this Child of Gentle Darkness that Jaden was supposed to be or something?

He knew though that he didn't want to see Jaden look so sad like that, not ever again. Jim turned to look at Jaden, giving him a very clear look that told him that he wasn't mad at him. When Jaden looked up again, he managed to smile at Jim when he saw his face. That in turn, made the panther behind them start purring and rubbing his head against the bars of his cage again. Now however, Jim thought of another problem. How were they supposed to get out of here?

"What did he say?" Jim finally asked.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said, seeming to remember he was there. "He said he needs you to back up so he can try and free you."

"What about you?" Jim asked, surprised at the cat's agreement to help them.

"I'll go after you," Jaden said, not managing to suppress a shudder at the thought. Jim understood. That was going to hurt.

Jim turned and began inching his way back towards the cat, falling over several times since he couldn't catch himself and finding it harder than ever to move backwards. Trying to stand was much harder without his hands, but he soon felt the panther's paw snake out and drag him closer to it. The panther purred and rubbed his head against his back suddenly, then reached down and grabbed the rope in its powerful jaws. With a few tugs he managed to snap the rope, and Jim managed to free himself. He winced and rubbed his wrists, then stood.

He quickly made his way over to Jaden and picked him up, bridal style, which made Jaden yelp and blush furiously, not that Jim noticed. The Neo Spacian Dark Panther did however, and his ears went even higher as he saw this. Normally, he wouldn't have tolerated this kind of behavior around his young king, and might have even bitten Jim. But he could clearly see from Jaden's reaction and the way he'd talked about the boy earlier that Jim was more than "a good friend" to Jaden. The creature made no comment as Jim brought him over.

Jim carefully reached up and laid his hands on Jaden's shoulders, careful to brace his injured arm and hoping to ease the pain a little when he did. Just as carefully, the panther reached down and grabbed the rope in his jaws, making sure to saw away at the ropes with his teeth rather than jerk it apart like he had for Jim.

Even this though obviously pained Jaden, who winced repeadidly through the process but was silent. Eventually the rope snapped, and Jim helped pull the ropes off of Jaden's wrists. Jaden winced again and rubbed his sore arm. Jim quickly pulled the boy against his chest to warm the injured arm again, and the panther continued to watch. When the pain ebbed, Jaden smiled and turned, reaching right into the cage.

The Panther began to purr and gently rub his head into the boy's hands. Rubbing his head into the bars as well when Jaden laid his forehead against them. Normally, no one would try this with a Neo Spacian, and especially one they'd never met before. But as tears started pouring down the creatures face again, Jim knew there was little to worry about with Jaden and this strange creature. Jaden just smiled kindly.

" _Forgive us,_ " the creature suddenly said. " _We were...I just..._ "

" _Shh,_ " Jaden calmed gently. " _Its okay._ "

" _No its not,_ " the creature said, letting out a distressed mew. " _After we all left we realized something wasn't right. Then the castle began to collapse and the gate was destroyed. Siria appeared after that, and she told us she was the reason you'd reacted so badly. We should have known you wouldn't have attacked us! You were so kind..._ "

" _You couldn't have known,_ " Jaden said gently but sadly.

So it looked like both Jim and the Gentle Darkness had been right. They did miss him terribly. He couldn't help but think of Jesse and Yubel then, and how broken hearted they would be. He was like their little brother after all. They had practically raised him. The thought hurt him.

" _But we should have,_ " the creature sobbed, pressing his forehead into Jaden's forhead. Jaden just continued to gently stroke the panther's head. " _She told us what she'd done to you, and how she'd hurt you. We were terrified you had died. Lord Jesse and Lady Yubel didn't give up the search for months, but we couldn't find you. Lord Zuvan had the Neo Spacians continue to search for you though in the outer world. He didn't want to give up. He still hasn't given up. Its been years. Everyone thought you were dead! I'm just so glad you're alive..._ "

" _Zuvan did?_ " Jaden asked in surprise.

Zuvan was the leader of the Neo Spacians, an Elemental Hero Neos spirit. The Neo Spacians were a small tribe within the kingdom, but an important one. Jaden was almost always talking to them. The creature had never seemed to like him while he had lived within the walls of his own Kingdom. Perhaps he thought he had been too weak, and the Neo Spacians were a war like race. It seemed though that his disappearance had hurt far more people than he had thought. Jaden hated to think that he'd hurt anyone like that. He stroked the cat again.

" _I'm so glad I got to see you alive,_ " the Neo Spacian said with a smile now and another purr. " _I thought for sure even if you would have escaped you would have died by now. Please, don't stay here for me. Just go. I won't put you in more danger for my sake._ "

Jaden just frowned, turned to look at Jim. The boy could tell that he was unhappy, even if he couldn't understand what was being said. Jim just turned to watch the panther for a long moment, who continued to rub against Jaden and purr, then back to the boy. Jim trusted Jaden's judgment now, even if he hadn't known him long. And he knew that the panther had already saved them today. He didn't want to leave the creature behind either.

" _What's your name?_ " Jaden asked the cat.

" _Its Lihuu, my King,_ " the cat replied. Jaden just nodded.

"This is Lihuu," Jaden told Jim in the language he could understand. "I've never met him before, but he knows me. He wants us to leave him here so we won't get caught."

"And you obviously don't want to," Jim said knowingly and with a little smile. "All right. Move over. I'll see if I can get the lock open." Jaden smiled.

"Thanks Jim," he said.

Jaden moved to let Jim over to the lock, which surprised Lihuu and made him start to purr at Jim again. However as Jim laid down his backpack and pulled out a strange knife looking thing and inserted it into the lock, the cat began to understand that they weren't leaving like he asked. He began to mew in an agonized way, trying to shove his head or paws into the way to stop Jim's progress. Jim however ignored the large cat and continued to work. Eventually Jaden shoved his own hand into the cage and patted the cat's side, making him turn to him.

" _What are you doing?_ " the panther gasped. " _You have to leave!_ "

" _We're not leaving without you Lihuu,_ " Jaden stated firmly, but with a kind smile. " _I won't leave you behind. We're getting out of this mess together._ "

" _Stop being so kind to everyone,_ " the cat growled in annoyance. " _I don't understand. The Neo Spacians were horrible to you, especially Zuvan. We were trying to use you for our own gain and we were always causing you and the castle guard nothing but trouble. So why won't you just go when I ask? Why are you always so kind?_ "

" _Maybe,_ " Jaden said quietly. " _its because the world's filled with enough heartache as it is._ "

The Neo Spacian stared at Jaden with wide eyes, seeming to be shocked by the way he had responded to him. The creature slowly sat down though and silently pressed his forehead up against Jaden's, which had returned to the bars again. The cat didn't purr now, but he didn't need to. Even Jim understood the silent respect the panther now had for Jaden at the simple words he'd finally spoken. The cat waited silently for Jim to open the door.

After a long silence Jim finally popped the lock and it clattered to the floor. He swung the door open and Lihuu quickly leaped out, purring and rubbing along Jim and Jaden as he did so. Lihuu soon paused though and whirled around, facing the door and beginning to bristle and growl. Jim quickly stuffed the tool back onto his backpack and slipped it on, leaping up and gently pulling Jaden onto his feet. Jaden stepped back, closer to Jim. It seemed like they'd stayed here too long though, because the two ogres returned.

They jumped in surprise as Lihuu roared, sounding like a human scream almost at this point. However as they reached for their clubs, the panther had leaped up onto them. Jim pulled Jaden closer to him and stepped back, both surprised at the cat's attack and worried what the other was going to do. The panther was vicious though, and soon he had one of them on the floor. The other raised his club and advanced on the two of them, snarling but quickly moving to try and grab them, possibly as hostages yet again until the fee was paid.

Jim bit his lip as Jaden pressed himself closer to his side. He didn't want to let Jaden get hurt again, and there was only so much more he could take today. He didn't like to use his powers, and he didn't want Jaden to be scared of him if he did use them, but he knew that letting Jaden get hurt was even less of an option. Finally, he reached up and tugged at the bandages around his eye with his free hand, tearing them off and letting them fall away.

Jaden looked up in surprise, noticing that there was nothing visibly wrong with his eye, not even a scar. So why did he always keep it bandaged up like that then? It was still closed, so maybe he was blind in that eye? The hat he always wore was also tipped down over his eye as well, but he reached up and tipped it up. The ogre in front of him stopped, seeming amused by this but obviously not feeling threatened by the boy. That's when Jim opened his eye.

A bright red light seemed to flash around it suddenly, and it struck the ogre square in the middle of the forehead where Jim was looking. The ogre yowled and stumbled back, gripping at his face in a frenzy and trying to ease the pain. Jaden just watched with wide eyes as Jim closed his eye again and quickly tipped his hat down. He didn't look at Jaden, staring instead at the floor and honestly looking quite surprised. Lihuu, having killed the first ogre, leaped onto the second. Jaden didn't look up at him though and just watched Jim.

He looked so sad now, like he expected Jaden to hate him. Jaden didn't hate him though. He'd seen way stranger powers, and even though Jim was a human, Jaden wasn't scared. He'd seen Yubel and Jesse use far more frightening types of attacks, and he still loved them like the only family he'd ever had. He couldn't hate Jim for his powers, and he trusted him. Jaden reached up with one hand, laying it over the boy's now closed eye.

Jim jumped in surprise as Jaden did so, seeming to not have expected this reaction. Jaden turned his head and laid it against Jim's chest, letting out a soft sigh of relief. When Jim turned his eye down to look at Jaden, he was smiling gently. He didn't look scared or even unnerved by his power. He was smiling, like normal. He looked relieved, and his eyes held such warmth and tender kindness. Jim felt like his heart might just melt when he saw it.

"Thank goodness," Jaden said quietly. "You're not hurt. I thought you were. I'm glad its just this."

 _Its just this._

Those words impacted Jim on a far deeper level then he thought Jaden might ever understand. He made it sound so normal, like he wasn't the freak his own parents had accused him of being, like he wasn't the same hurt kid who had fled from town to town when they'd found out the powers he had. He smiled a little and closed his other eye, laying a hand over Jaden's and pulling Jaden closer to his side. If only more people looked at the world like he did. Maybe Jim would have had a chance to actually be a normal kid.

No, he would have never been a normal kid. But maybe he could have made up with his parents. He had two younger siblings, a brother and a sister, who had looked up to him. His parents had loved him, but they had been scared of him too. So when he used his powers to help his siblings, well they had been scared. His parents had been scared too, said things that they could never take back that had left far deeper scars that anyone knew.

He had refused to use his powers after that, almost getting himself killed at one point because of that. He wanted to be a normal kid that his parents could have loved and not been scared of. The town had been attacked and he'd thought at the time they had abandoned him. He was eleven at the time, and he hadn't seen them around at all. It took until about a year ago for him to realize that they had loved him, and think of the more terrifying alternative.

What if his family had seen him? No one would have thought someone would have survived something like that, not in that condition. He only lived because a passing spirit healed him and brought him to Lidar town. Jim didn't even know if his family had survived that, but he could only imagine the pain that they had to be going through if they had seen him. Or even if they hadn't.

They still would have concluded that he was dead. His little sister had been eight and his little brother five. Would they have even understood the concept at the time that they would have never seen their older brother again? The thought pained Jim, and it was part of what drove his will to live. He had to go back to Lidar town. There was a chance that they'd managed to make it there. Maybe they were still alive, and he'd get to talk to them. He needed to talk to them.

"Thanks for being here, Jaden," Jim said quietly. "You've helped me a lot more than I think you know." Jaden paused a moment, but smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome Jim."

" ** _Compassion,_** "the voice of the Gentle Darkness suddenly said. " ** _That is the second lesson you have learned. The king is nothing without the drive to help others and to understand their pain. If you are kind to your people they will be kind to you. But you've already seen that with Lihuu and Zuvan here, haven't you?_** "

Jaden didn't respond to the Gentle Darkness, and it simply faded away again into the background without another word. It was true. He had seen what his kindness had already spawned. Jesse and Yubel had lost hope in finding him, probably extremely hurt at the thought that he was dead but seeing no sign of him. Perhaps they'd even thought he'd been captured and tortured by Siria, but they didn't expect to ever see him again. Or maybe they'd even stopped looking because they thought he would hate them. He didn't hate them, and he wanted to see them again. He could understand why they were too hurt to bear the thought of finding him, and besides they were at war and they would have to lead with him gone.

But Zuvan and Lihuu, along with all the others had refused to give up on finding him. They needed to find him, and they'd never stopped. Jaden was more determined, now more than ever, to help Jim too. He would do anything for this boy, who had already proven beyond a doubt that he would and could protect him at his most vulnerable. Jaden didn't want Jim to get hurt, but he couldn't stay away from him either.

Lihuu came back to the two, his paws and mouth now stained a deep red and leaving two corpses behind. He just watched the two for a long moment, his tail flicking a little as he watched them. He could tell the pure happiness on their faces as he watched them though, the absolute trust they had. Even Lihuu had been surprised by Jim's powers. The poor human had probably faced a lot of ridicule because of those powers. But these two were willing to trust each other with anything. He just felt happy when he looked at them. That human would take good care of his young king. Of that Lihuu was sure.

Remembering where they were however, the cat stepped forward and picked up the bandage again, pawing at Jim's leg. Jim and Jaden quickly looked down at him, and he accepted the now slightly bloodied bandage from the cat's mouth. He took off his hat and wound it back around his head, then put his hat back on. He hoped the blood wasn't bad enough to make people think he was hurt again, but he felt better having it covered.

"We should go," he told Jaden. "We need to get out of here, and hope a battle doesn't start. Can you make it?"

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "I think so."

Jim nodded to him, releasing the boy and carefully stepping out to look for danger. The camp was mostly deserted, obviously meaning the group felt comfortable leaving only those two guards to watch the two "harmless" boys. Too bad they hadn't expected Jim's powers and Lihuu to be there and willing to help. He motioned Jaden forward, and they carefully began to make their way through the camp and back towards the group.

Jaden quickly followed, wincing a little as the cold wind hit his wound again, but he carefully followed Jim. He knew they couldn't be caught around here. If he was careless enough to get himself caught by random vagabonds then he was going to be in real trouble around the Army of Light. Lihuu brought up the rear, watching both boys and bristling the whole while, ready to leap onto anything that could prove any threat.

* * *

 ** **So there we go. It only took me forever to update this chapter. I definitely have plans for this story though, and I will get more updated as time goes on. Please continue to be patient with me and feel free to leave a review below. Encouraging words would really be appreciated right now, especially with everything going on.****

* * *

 ** **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!****


	7. Newer Light

****Here we go with chapter seven. This time its going to be mostly**** ** **the**** ** **group will contin**** ** **uing**** ** **to Lidar town. Mostly things are just going to start moving until we finally reach Lidar town.**** ** **Also, I should probably clarify if it isn't obvious by now. I write shounen ai/fluff stories. Don't expect anything other than that.****

* * *

 ** **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Things are still going pretty bad here, but at least I'm not as depressed as before.****

* * *

Chapter Seven: Newer Light

* * *

The strange group of three carefully kept moving under the trees, trying to avoid the sights of anyone else who could be near as much as possible. They didn't want to accidentally stumble into the people who had kidnapped them in the first place and make matters worse. Right now they needed to try and make their way back to the group they were traveling with to reassure them that they were okay. Neither of them wanted to start a fight, but at the same time, it was completely unfair for these people to try and tax anyone who passed by.

Often, Lihuu would stop and raise his head, looking around as his ears flicked back and forth. He was a silent and quick eyed sentinel. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt these two boys while he could help it. Whenever he paused Jim would also stop, casting the area a critical eye. He didn't want to get caught out in the open here by anyone who was going to hurt them, especially not with Jaden hurt as it was. Jim turned back when he noticed that Jaden was starting to lag behind, quickly throwing his arm over his shoulder and helping the spirit along beside him. Jaden just gave him a tired smile and leaned farther into him.

"Easy mate," Jim said quietly, making Lihuu turn around to look because of the tone of his voice. The large cat started bristling more, running over and rubbing against the legs of both boys.

" _I'm okay,_ " Jaden assured Lihuu in the language of the Gentle Darkness, then in one that Jim could understand. "I'll be okay."

"Just hang onto me for a while," Jim said, not letting Jaden go. He wasn't going to let him get anymore hurt than he already was. "We'll make it back." Jaden glanced up at Jim, then at Lihuu. Both looked really worried about him. Finally, he nodded.

Jim started forward again, carefully helping Jaden so that he wouldn't fall or get himself hurt anymore because of his injuries. He was already exhausted from the day's events, though he'd been better than ever earlier. The thought honestly made Jim angry. He couldn't stand to see Jaden so helpless. It just put him on edge more than anything else ever had. Maybe part of it was because Jaden had simply accepted him and his strange powers when he'd seen them, no questions asked. He hadn't been scared in the slightest, and had even seemed relieved when he realized the bandage was little more than a tool to keep his powers hidden.

Then again, did Jim even have any idea what Jaden had been through. He said he was a Child of the Gentle Darkness, something he didn't have any clue about. But Lihuu had seemed absolutely relieved to see him and find out that he was okay. Jim realized that he didn't know much about Jaden, but he didn't really feel like it mattered anymore. Jaden was different from every other person he'd ever met. He didn't understand why, but he felt drawn to the boy in a way he'd never felt drawn to anyone else. Yes, he didn't know what the boy had seen or what had once been normal, but there was no way he was letting him get hurt now.

Lihuu let out another growl, but carefully leaped forward again, glancing often over his shoulder at Jim to let him know that he wanted him to follow. Jim just nodded and made his way after the Neo Spacian as quickly as he dared. He didn't want to push Jaden much farther, but he knew they'd be in even more trouble if they got caught out here. He wasn't sure how long his luck would hold, and he'd rather not use his powers again. It drained him if he used it more often, and he just didn't like to use them very much. Jaden, as if sensing the train of thought, nuzzled closer to his chest. Without realizing why, Jim felt himself calm a little.

Jim couldn't have explained why, but he felt even more inclined to protect the boy then. He wasn't entirely sure when he had begun feeling so attached to Jaden, but he couldn't help it. The boy was so dang adorable, and he just had a way with words. Already he seemed to be perking up a little and not blaming himself for everything like he had before, and Jim could tell that Jaden was both strong and kind, if you could find that strong side. Jim wanted to help him find it. But right now, he just needed to make sure that he was okay.

Even if Jaden was a spirit, and even if he was really strong with powers even Jim had never seen, right now he was just hurt and helpless. There was no way that Jim could have left him alone when he first met him in good conscience, and there was no way he was leaving him alone now that he actually knew him. Jim pulled him closer and followed after Lihuu into another clump of trees, breathing just a slight sigh of relief now that they were out of sight again. He couldn't exactly relax though, not with those vagabonds still hanging around.

Jim carefully followed after Lihuu again, who was crouched even farther to the ground now, nearly disappearing in the grass. Jim was slightly nervous as to what was making him act this way, until a sudden hiss answered his question. He looked up in surprise as Lihuu bowed up like the large cat he was, facing a bright green crocodile. A smile touched Jim's face as her mouth slammed shut in surprise at seeing the two boys. Concern was clearly evident in her eyes, but her growls became much more comforting and gentle.

Jim carefully lowered Jaden to the ground, reaching out and patting the Crocodile's nose as he did so. She didn't close her eyes in pleasure at the touch, far too high strung for that. However Jim did smile at her as he gently stroked her nose. Jaden, upon seeing the crocodile, also smiled and reached over towards her, prompting Shirley to turn her nose to a place where he could now reach her face from where he was sitting. Slowly, Lihuu relaxed, realizing that the creature was no danger to the two boys, who obviously knew her well.

"Sorry about that girl," Jim said quietly. "But we managed to get away. We'll be all right now."

"We should keep going," Jaden reminded Jim quietly. "If Shirley's around, Burgandy's probably not far."

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "And he and everyone else are probably worried sick. Well, let's not keep them waiting."

Jim stood, carefully pulling Jaden's small frame against his to help him walk more. Shirley greeted Lihuu in the meantime, and the large cat finally rubbed his flank along hers. The two seemed to silently agree to help the two boys and began following them carefully through the undergrowth, determined to keep them safe. Soon enough Lihuu, who had a better nose, leaped in front to lead them towards their former group, which he could smell on their clothes, and Shirley carefully walked just behind the two boys to guard their backs.

Soon enough the forest began to thin again, and they found themselves stepping carefully out of the trees. Jim cast the area a critical eye, but soon turned his face to see where Lihuu was looking. Jim let out a slight sigh of relief when he saw Burgandy looking through the underbrush, probably looking for Shirley. He was glad he hadn't done anything to get himself hurt on his account though. They cast the area another critical glance as Lihuu began carefully creeping forward. Seeing that he wasn't bristling, Jim carefully began helping Jaden forward.

They didn't get far before Burgandy turned enough to see them. He let out a relieved gasp to see the two boys unharmed and quickly ran over to them, checking them both over for injuries. Seeing that they didn't seem to be hurt anymore than before (though Burgandy cast the blood on the bandage over Jim's eye a nervous glance), he began to search for any signs of danger to the two boys, giving Shirley a slight smile when he saw the Crocodile appear. He had yet to see Lihuu, who was watching all of this very carefully.

"Are you two all right?" he asked with a low growl. "What happened."

"They took us to a cave and tied us up," Jim explained. "Luckily they didn't notice that Jaden was hurt, or it probably could have been worse."

"How did you get away?" Burgandy asked in surprise, bristling more though at the answer. "Did Shirley…?"

"No," Jaden replied with a slight smile. "We just met her a few minutes ago."

"Then how…?"

"Lihuu," Jim replied.

Upon hearing his name, the Neo Spacian snarled and came creeping carefully out of the bushes. Burgandy's eyes went wide as he saw the notoriously vicious creature, reaching for his sword in case he decided to attack. Likewise, Lihuu bristled in case he actually drew his sword. The two watched each other for a long while, not seeming to trust each other. However when Jaden held out his hand to the creature, Lihuu reluctantly stopped growling and came over to him, rubbing his head into the boy's hand and letting out a purr.

"A Neo Spacian?" Burgandy asked, finally lowering his hand. As he did, Lihuu seemed to relax a little too, though he stood next to both boys, clearly challenging him to make him leave their sides. He did no such thing. "But how? No one knows how to speak the language of Gentle Darkness. How idd you get him to agree to help you?"

"Jaden can," Jim explained, glancing to Jaden to see if he didn't want him to say anything. Jaden just nodded as well. There was no point in hiding it any longer. "He used to live there."

"What?" Burgandy asked with wide eyes. "But the people of the Kingdom of Gentle Darkness are all trained since birth to fight that war. Even we know that, what little contact we've had with them. That means you're a member of the Army of Darkness? But you seem so...innocent."

"I'm a Child of the Gentle Darkness," Jaden replied quietly, making Lihuu rub up against the young creature with another purr at the tone in his voice.

You could have heard everything that was happening around them within the forest after Jaden said this, and even Jim raised his head in surprise. Obviously Burgandy knew what this type of creature was, even if Jim had never heard of him. Any suspicions that Burgandy might have had towards Jaden lingering in his heart were gone right then, and his eyes softened again towards the boy. A new light of understanding had seemed to dawn on him, and he gave the boy a gentle smile.

"I see," he said. "Everything makes so much more sense now. That's why you've survived so long with that wound. Because it is nearly completely powerless." His eyes grew more serious again quickly though. "Still, you're both in danger out here. Come on Jim, Jaden, Shirley. We've got to go. Everyone's been really worried. Jaden, you can tell your friend there he can come with us. I doubt anyone will mind."

Jaden quickly and quietly explained the situation to Lihuu, who purred and rubbed against Jim and Jaden's legs again. He offered a quiet, apologetic purr to Burgandy as he passed, disappearing into the undergrowth as he had appeared. The spirit seemed to hold him no ill will though and just watched after him until he was gone. Then he carefully motioned for Jim and Jaden to follow him, and they did so, with Lihuu following them like a shadow and Shirley watching their backs as she brought up the rear. Jim knew she could be much faster than she was now, but she was being slow and careful at the moment.

The group soon reached another set of trees, which Burgandy quickly led them through. However their good luck didn't hold out much longer. Burgandy suddenly tensed, pushing the two boys out of sight as much as possible into a thicket of thorns as he drew his sword, whirling around to face the approaching ogre like creatures. Jim frowned as he saw them, beginning to think that this was what most of this group was made of. He didn't say anything though as Shirley quickly came closer to the boys to protect them, quickly pulling Jaden to his chest so the thorns wouldn't scratch him as much as he could manage. Jaden shuddered in the cold wind and just pressed himself closer to Jim's chest.

Lihuu was circling carefully, watching the two ogres as they dimly looked up and noticed the very angry looking Total Defense Shogun. They drew their own clubs, realizing that Burgandy wasn't going to just let them past and was determined to protect the two boys. Luckily, the forest around them was still mostly green, and the coming frosts hadn't killed off the plants yet, making Shirley as he curled up in the entrance to the thicket in front of the boys, a perfect camouflage from sight.

No battle had started yet as the two ogres watched Burgandy. He looked to be outnumbered, but they hadn't seen Shirley, the two boys that Burgandy was determined to protect, or the ever silent Neo Spacian who was watching and ready. Jim wanted to keep Jaden safe, but he knew that even with his strange powers he wouldn't be able to hold his own after using them earlier. He'd just end up tiring himself out, and then he'd be helpless. Right now the best thing he could do was to try and keep that wound as warm as possible and be ready to protect him if they somehow managed to get past the two spirits and large Crocodile.

Jim quietly turned Jaden's shoulders as gently as possible, seeming to surprise the boy. He quickly realized what he was doing though and didn't try to fight him or pull away. Jim gently pulled Jaden as close to his chest as he could manage, wrapping his arms around his thin frame to help give him as much warmth as he could. Jaden looked up at Jim's face, noticing quickly that his one showing eye was blazing furiously. Slowly the Child of Gentle Darkness frowned, then nuzzled his face closer to his chest. He could feel Jim relax a little and pull him closer.

Jaden couldn't help but frown more when he felt it. On one hand, he wanted to be near Jim, but on the other hand, he didn't want to get him dragged into all of this. He knew the boy wasn't helpless, which helped ease his fears about it a little, and he knew he could trust Jim with his life, which he'd already had to at several points. But he did care about the boy, and he didn't want to see him get hurt. He was deeply confused about it, but unable to make himself leave. Was he truly one of those people that spirits easily got along with? Was he really falling in love with him?

 ** _Relax, Haou,_** the Gentle Darkness soothed Jaden silently in his mind. **_Why fight what you already know is true? There is little anyone can do when they fall in love._**

 _But all of this is…_ Jaden thought, unsure what to do at this point. _So sudden. What am I supposed to do? What will people think?_

 ** _Did Lihuu seem disturbed by this?_** The creature reminded him. **_No. In fact, he seems to have taken to him very quickly. It seems that even the beast thinks that you need the boy in your life. I already told you to keep him close, did I not?_**

 _But what about Jim?_ Jaden couldn't help but ask. _What would he think?_ To his surprise, he felt amusement from the creature, as if it was laughing.

 ** _Sometimes I forget that though you have wisdom,_** the Gentle Darkness said. **_you are still but a child. Don't worry about that Haou. Let things happen as they will._**

Jaden shuddered, uncertain and uncomfortable in the cold wind, as the creature disappeared from his mind like a breath of vapor. Upon feeling this, Jim carefully pulled Jaden closer and rested his chin on top of the smaller boy's head as if to calm him down. Jaden paused when he felt this, not noticing that his hands had clenched into fists as the fighting began and he had tensed. Slowly he forced himself to relax and nuzzled closer to Jim's chest, which seemed to relax Jim as well. He closed his eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. He really did enjoy the embrace. Besides the fact that it soothed his aching wound, it was just nice.

As the two boys quietly hid out of sight under the ever watchful gaze of Shirley, Burgandy clashed swords with the two ogres, who were larger, probably stronger, but very stupid. It didn't take much effort for him to dodge their sluggish blows and strike back with much more precise hits. He continued to square off against them. Burgandy had never been one for killing, but there was no way he was going to let those fiends get their hands on those two boys again. He was going to protect them no matter what it took, which is a policy he'd quickly had to adapt in this now broken world that they lived in.

He landed another strike on one of the Ogres, making it crash to the ground with a grunt but swing its club out at him. He managed to block this one as the other one he shoved away, making it tumble to the ground in confusion. Burgandy glanced once towards the thicket, glad to see that it was thick enough to hide the two boys, and his eyes barely spotted Shirley's golden ones at the entrance. His battle however had soon gained the attention of some of their allies, who heard the Total Defense Shogun's shout. Soon Leon appeared, Kira close behind, and they snarled as they saw him fighting.

Just then, the other ogre leaped up to attack Burgandy while he was distracted by the sight of them, quickly rushing forward to attack. He heard Leon roar (obviously not happy with the way things had turned out today) and Kira gasped out a warning. Before anyone could move though, there came a roar like a human scream, and Lihuu charged towards Burgandy, leaping over his shoulders and slamming hard into the startled Ogre's face. The vicious creature was soon tearing into the creature, who was howling in pain and trying, unsuccessfully, to pry to determined creature off its face.

Leon and Kira both gasped, pulling up in fear at the sight for only a moment. However as Burgandy ignored the cat and pulled out his second sword, killing the Ogre he had been facing quickly. Leon and Kira soon reached him as Lihuu had managed to drag the large Ogre to the ground and had effectively killed it, hissing down at the creature and bowing up as he snarled at them. Leon and Kira were both tensed, no doubt worried he would attack. Burgandy quickly motioned towards the thicket though as he caught his breath, and the cat leaped off to look into it, stepping lightly over Shirley, who raised her head and growled slightly to Leon and Kira.

Jim heard as Burgandy quietly began to explain the situation to them, and saw Lihuu step up into the mouth of the thicket. He paused a moment when he saw his young king curled up comfortably into the human's chest, but then began to purr gently at both of them, which Leon and Kira soon noticed. The cat and crocodile stepped back and Jim released Jaden, letting him crawl out of the hole as Burgandy finally explained that the two boys were all right. Kira let out relieved gasps and ran over, practically pulling Jim and Jaden into a hug as soon as they'd left the thicket. Lihuu bristled a little at this, but paused as Jaden raised his hand towards his head, making both Leon and Kira freeze.

" _Easy,_ " Jaden said quietly, much to their utter surprise. " _They're friends. These are the people we'll be traveling with. Do you trust me?_ "

" _Of course,_ " Lihuu instantly responded, gently rubbing his head along Jaden's hand, careful not to put too much pressure on the injured arm or get any blood on him, which covered his face and paws.

"He's a what?" Leon asked, bowing up in surprise.

Burgandy quickly shushed him, and Jaden pretended like he couldn't hear as Kira finally stepped back. Lihuu rubbed against Jim and Jaden's legs, letting out yet another purr, which made Jaden giggle without thinking about it. He didn't have to guess what they were talking about, but he had to admit that the Gentle Darkness had been right. No one seemed to mind when Jim pulled him against his side again, both holding him against him and sheltering his injured side from the wind. Jaden just nuzzled closer to Jim as he laid his chin on his forehead, just giving in.

Kira smiled when she saw that, and Lihuu just purred more. Shirley didn't really look at that surprised either, and just seemed to be wearing a smug look that Jim instantly noticed. When he realized why she was, he seemed surprised to find himself holding Jaden again. He couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of having the shorter spirit tucked under his arm. Where he knew he was safe. Where he could just enjoy his company. Jim didn't bother trying to move or make Jaden move. He was perfectly content with it. Burgandy paused as he and Leon looked up, noticing the two of them. Small smiles seemed to touch both of their faces for a while as well. However their eyes soon grew far more serious as they looked at the two dead ogres.

"We need to get these two back quickly," Leon growled. "Before they notice they're missing, if they haven't already."

"What are we supposed to do though?" Burgandy asked. "Most of the creatures in this group are dumb Ogres. Their leader is the dragon, but I doubt he's just going to let us go after all of this."

"We may have to fight our way out," Kira said. "I'd rather not, but it may end up coming to that, especially with how insistent they're getting."

"If we can surprise them," Burgandy said. "We might be able to kill their leader. The others should probably leave after that."

" _Lihuu,_ " Jaden said quietly, gaining everyone's attention. " _We need to kill that dragon. Do you think you can get him?_ "

" _Of course I can,_ " he said, rubbing against Jaden's leg again. " _Do you doubt my abilities my king? Now that I know that I can protect you I won't be so careless as to get caught again. This time they'll feel my claws for hurting you._ "

" _I don't doubt your strength,_ " Jaden said with a slight smile. " _But even so, be careful._ "

" _I move as quietly as the shadows themselves._ "

With that the cat dropped to its belly and disappeared like a wraith and out of sight. Everyone else jumped when they saw the cat disappear, turning to look at Jaden with wide eyes. Jaden just gave them a tired smile. Finally Jim seemed to find his voice and ask the question that they were probably all wondering.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"Lihuu just volunteered to help," he replied, rather unhelpfully.

"Well," Kira sighed. "Come on. You two must be exhausted. Do you think you can make it back, Jaden?"

"Yeah," Jaden said quietly. "I'll be fine."

Jaden didn't try and fight Jim as he threw his arm over his shoulder again and began helping him after Kira, who carefully led them back towards the group. Shirley was quick to follow, and after a few seconds Burgandy and Leon followed as well, sending one final glance in the direction that Lihuu had just disappeared to. There was nothing they could do to help him at this point, so they just sighed and quickly turned to make sure those two kids got back safely.

* * *

 ** **So there was chapter seven. We're slowly but surely making our way back to Lidar town, where a few more key events are going to start happening before the Army of Light realizes that Jaden/Haou is still alive and comes to start the war with him again.****

* * *

 ** **That'll be fun. Anyway if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a review below.****


End file.
